Not the Villain
by themissmigraine
Summary: "Eu me recuso a viver como vilã. Então vou morrer como uma heroína." Aviso de gatilho: violência, bullying, tragédia e suicídio.
1. 00 - Prólogo

Eu nunca pensei que ela poderia ficar tão mais pálida do que já era, mas lá estava: branca como um pedaço de papel. Uma palidez que apenas contrastava com o vermelho, e este tomou conta de tudo. Ou talvez eu não estivesse acostumado, pois nunca havia visto tanto sangue na minha vida até então.

Nessas horas, o lógico a se fazer é correr o mais rápido possível até a vítima e prestar socorro. Eu sabia disso. Mas nada - nenhuma aula, nenhum treino de campo, nenhum seminário com um herói experiente -, me prepararia para aquela cena, e, portanto, contra tudo que eu **sabia** que era lógico, meu corpo simplesmente não se mexeu quando eu entrei no salão de banho e a encontrei dentro d'água. Tinha a cabeça recostada sobre uma pedra e os cabelos espalhados pela água vermelha, pelo chão e pela testa franzida numa careta de dor. Era como se ela estivesse tendo um pesadelo – apesar de, na verdade, achar que aquele pesadelo era meu. Talvez eu não tenha hesitado tanto assim - um ou dois segundos, no máximo -, mas tenho certeza que para mim eles pareceram horas. Horas de torpor e sem conseguir respirar, encarando o corpo ensanguentado dela.

Eu sempre me apeguei a detalhes. Não é algo que eu controle, simplesmente acontece. Eu absorvo todas as informações que me chegam e as guardo para mim, estudando cada uma para encontrar a solução mais lógica de cada situação. Porém, naquele instante, a única informação que eu era capaz de reter era todo aquele vermelho, ofuscante e ameaçador. Todo o resto se tornou cinza, por mais que o salão fosse bem claro e iluminado, com lanternas coloridas penduradas no teto. Eu não as via, não ali, e meu corpo não me pertencia mais.

\- ...N-não. Não, não, não! – eu me ouvi dizer, com o coração subindo à garganta. Para minha surpresa, as palavras se formaram automaticamente, e foi como ouvir outra pessoa falar com a minha voz. Minha consciência estava distante e distorcida, mas meu corpo reagiu àquelas palavras repetidas e ao desespero que elas deixaram escapar, e se pôs a correr como um tufão.

Aquele aperto no peito, como se alguém pisasse nele, naquele dia foi a primeira vez que o senti. A sensação de impotência em saber que eu estava prestes a perder alguém importante para mim. Perder de vez, sem retorno. Sem segundas ou terceiras chances. Mas apesar de ter sido umas das coisas mais dolorosas que já havia sentido, foi aquela dor que me fez cair em mim. Se eu não fizesse algo rápido, ela morreria.

Tirei a camisa no processo e me joguei ao lado do corpo imóvel sem o menor cuidado, escorregando numa poça de sangue. Larguei a camisa por um instante, apenas para afundar as mãos na água e agarrar-lhe pelas axilas, tentando puxar-lhe para fora. As roupas encharcadas e o peso extra dificultaram a tarefa, então precisei afundar ainda mais para segurar em algum lugar mais estável. A abracei pela cintura e a puxei com toda a força que meus braços tinham. Foi quando nossas bochechas se tocaram e o frio que me correu pela espinha seria algo do qual eu jamais esqueceria. Sua pele estava gelada, mesmo que a água do salão fosse constantemente aquecida. Eu parei de respirar quando pensei que havia chegado tarde demais.

Caí sentado para trás com ela entre as minhas pernas. Sentia que já estava completamente sujo, mas não ligava – a adrenalina que mantinha meu corpo em movimento não permitia que eu prestasse atenção em mais nada. A virei de barriga para cima em meu colo – apoiando suas costas em uma de minhas pernas de maneira desajeitada e apressada - e ao me certificar de que ela ainda respirava, mesmo que debilmente, soltei todo o ar dos pulmões sem antes ter notado que o havia prendido. A brusquidão e a minha voz a fizeram entreabrir os olhos em confusão, no que eu tateava seus braços de um lado a outro para encontrar o ferimento e tentar estancá-lo.

\- Shouta... N-não era... não era pra você ver isso... Nenhum de vocês... – a voz estava tão baixa, tão fraca, mas ela sorria. Era uma das poucas coisas que realmente me irritavam nela. Aquela mania de querer esconder tudo com um sorriso. Não importava o quanto as coisas desmoronavam ao seu redor, ela sempre sorria para nós. Como se isso fosse me deixar menos preocupado em qualquer uma das vezes.

\- O que foi que você fez?! Por que tem que ser tão estúpida?! – minha voz embargou conforme a realidade me penetrava os poros. Não era aquilo que eu queria dizer. Não mesmo. Eu queria dizer que eu estava ali com ela, que ia ficar tudo bem. E que boa parte de mim morreria com ela se ela partisse. Mas como eu disse, as palavras se formaram automaticamente. Principalmente após encontrar a fonte do sangramento e descobrir que tínhamos pouco tempo.


	2. Capítulo 01 - Sachi

SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 06:25.

A garota encara o relógio na cabeceira da cama pela enésima vez, com desânimo. Tem em seu estômago um embrulho que não a deixa se mover por vários minutos e ela permanece parada diante do espelho às beiras de uma crise de choro. Prende o ar e cerra os olhos, fazendo imenso esforço para engolir o nó que lhe aperta a garganta. Mais um ou dois minutos gastos em não desabar em mil pedaços, que, no fim das contas, parecem levar uma eternidade – **sempre parecem levar uma eternidade.**

Quando se sente um pouco mais segura de que seus olhos não tornarão a se encher d'água, a jovem os abre devagar e solta o ar preso através de um longo suspiro. Sua imagem no reflexo está abatida. Não conseguira dormir aquela noite, e após horas rolando na cama, preferira se levantar para se arrumar mais cedo. Os bolsões enegrecidos debaixo das pálpebras inferiores são indisfarçáveis, mas a jovem arrisca um sorriso para si mesma.

Ela precisa sorrir. Precisa urgentemente mostrar que está bem – apesar de sentir o peso do mundo a empurrar para baixo. Porém o sorriso se mostra fraco, amarelo, sem vontade. E se tenta torná-lo mais expressivo, ele apenas deixa mais claro seu desespero. " _É, talvez eu devesse parar com isso..."_ é o que ela sempre pensa, mesmo sabendo que não irá. Pois seus sorrisos são sua defesa, sua parede invisível para não deixar transbordar todo o pavor do qual sua mente é feita. Seu corpo está tão acostumado a reagir assim que responde a qualquer coisa com um sorriso.

Algo a faz sentir raiva? _Sorriso_. Está insatisfeita? _Sorriso_. Com medo, vergonha? _Sorriso_. É mais fácil a jovem sorrir por todos esses estímulos negativos que por genuína vontade. E ela já não sabe como fazer parar.

Uma batida suave na porta a faz saltar no lugar e ter os pensamentos prontamente interrompidos. No susto, ela busca mais uma vez pelos números gravados no relógio digital.

06:30.

Não está atrasada ainda, apenas se deixou levar por devaneios desagradáveis. A hora demora a passar quando se está sozinha com seus pesadelos internos. A voz de sua mãe acompanha as batidas.

\- Filha, já se aprontou? – ela pergunta com alguma expectativa no tom. – O café tá pronto, vem comer alguma coisa antes de sair.

A jovem leva uma das mãos ao estômago irrequieto. Talvez seja mais seguro não comer nada, do jeito que está enjoada. Mas ela não responde sua mãe, ainda se decidindo sobre o assunto, e esta volta a chamar.

\- Sachi!

E a jovem dá outro salto onde está.

\- Você vai se atrasar pro seu primeiro dia, e você não quer isso! – a mulher ergue um pouco mais a voz, temerosa de que a filha tivesse pego no sono. - Lembre-se que precisa chegar lá mais cedo hoje! Seu pai vai te dar uma carona, então venha logo!

" _Na verdade eu nem queria ir. Ponto."_ Sachi murmura para si antes de dar a tão esperada resposta a sua mãe.

\- Já vou descer, calma! – sua voz rouca de cansaço se faz ouvir dentro do quarto, obediente, enquanto a jovem pega na penteadeira uma faixa de cabelo multicolorida e a coloca na cabeça para afastar os cabelos dos olhos. Satisfeita, sua mãe se afasta da porta e Sachi a escuta trotar escada abaixo na direção da cozinha.

Mais um suspiro derrotado. Ela entende a razão da mulher estar de bom humor. Não é sempre que uma mãe vê sua filha – ao menos _uma delas_ \- entrar para uma instituição tão prestigiada. E depois de um ano tão turbulento quanto o anterior, é mais do que aceitável que ela esteja ansiosa.

Contudo, isso é justamente o que Sachi mais teme.

Os eventos trágicos do ano anterior, principalmente, ainda a assombram como se tivessem acabado de acontecer. Sachi sabe que aquela escola seria a última a aceitá-la. Sua última chance de mostrar que pode mudar e consertar os erros do passado – se é que consertar qualquer coisa ainda seria possível àquela altura.

Dando uma última sacudida nos cabelos antes de sair, a jovem abre mais um sorriso. Este se revela um pouco mais natural que os anteriores - talvez o susto que a mãe lhe dera a tivesse tirado do estado de torpor que a falta de sono a colocara. Sachi então gira nos calcanhares e se afasta da penteadeira, se encaminhando à porta. Sequer precisa parar para puxar a mochila vermelha da cadeira da escrivaninha e vai embora.

Assim que abre a porta, o cheiro de café fresco a atinge como se a convidasse a sentar à mesa. Ela não resiste a fungar o perfume por um instante, parada diante do próprio quarto. Não pretendia comer nada graças ao nervosismo acumulado, mas uma xícara de café não faria mal, faria? Além de que, após uma noite em claro, precisava de um estímulo para se manter acordada.

Sem perder mais tempo, Sachi desce as escadas – que ficam apenas um pouco à direita de sua porta. Ela atravessa a sala de estar, onde joga a mochila no sofá de qualquer jeito, até passar pelo arco da cozinha e ver que seus pais a estão esperando.

\- Bom dia. – ela anuncia assim que entra, já puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado do pai enquanto evita contato visual com os dois.

Mas sua mãe, que está prestes a morder um pão doce, estende a mão livre na direção de Sachi e a impede de completar a ação.

\- Hm, espera, espera! Deixa eu ver como ficou o novo uniforme em você! – a mulher pede com entusiasmo, e por mais que Sachi ache desnecessário, a jovem não consegue dizer não. Ela dá a volta na mesa, revirando os olhos, e pára ao lado da mãe. – Aaaahhhhh~! Você ficou tão linda nele! Tão crescida!

\- É só um uniforme, mãe... – a garota cora e cobre parte do rosto com uma das mãos conforme é virada e avaliada. Sachi encara o teto, apenas torcendo para que aquilo termine logo. Assim, ela não nota o sorriso carinhoso que seu pai lhe direciona entre um ou outro gole do café, ou que o próprio sorriso de sua mãe vacila por um instante quando ela fixa os olhos nas bandagens que cobrem Sachi dos dedos aos antebraços – mesmo que só seja possível vê-las até os pulsos por causa das mangas do uniforme.

A mãe sabe o que a filha esconde por trás delas: marcas que ela constantemente faz para lidar com as dificuldades sem ter que perturbar mais ninguém. Por muito tempo tentara fazer com que a jovem largasse o mau hábito – escondia objetos pontudos, cortantes, às vezes até lhe cortava as unhas, e Sachi sempre encontrava um outro jeito de se ferir -, mas pressioná-la nunca trouxera bons resultados. Pelo contrário, ela sabia muito bem que pressionar Sachi só causava estragos, por mais que não fosse culpa da garota.

Inconscientemente, sua mãe pára de tagarelar e ergue uma das mãos à mão enfaixada de Sachi com uma expressão maternal. Se sentia a pior mãe do mundo por não conseguir proteger suas filhas como deveria.

Sachi se espanta com o súbito carinho e se afasta com passos apressados para trás. Seus olhos encontram os olhos surpresos de sua mãe com uma pontada dolorosa de culpa. Ela não quis reagir daquela forma, mas seu corpo assumia um estado de alerta toda vez que se aproximavam demais dos machucados que ela tentava esconder – afinal eles eram a prova irrefutável de que sua cabeça ia mal, total oposto da mensagem que seus _sorrisos_ tentavam passar. Ainda que aquilo não fosse nenhum segredo para seus pais, Sachi morria de vergonha por dar a eles mais uma razão para se preocuparem, e portanto, o corpo se esquivava instintivamente.

Sua mãe retrai a mão devagar e Sachi vê o momento em que a surpresa se transforma num pedido de desculpas silencioso. A mulher prometera a si que não deixaria a própria emoção tomar conta, mas aquele era um dia sensível. Por um segundo se pegou imaginando como teria sido se tivesse visto Ryouka crescer daquele jeito também, mas sabia que não podia pensar naquelas coisas na frente de Sachi. As chances de a jovem perceber a mudança de humor eram muito altas.

Para aliviar o clima pesado que se instalou, Sachi força os próprios lábios a abrirem o sorriso mais reconfortante que era possível formar.

\- E-err...- ela procura pensar numa desculpa rápida o suficiente, mas sua cabeça parece entrar em curto ao ter seus pais a olhando daquele jeito condescendente. - E-eu não acordei com muita fome, vou tomar apenas uma xícara de café.

Fingindo que nada aconteceu, Sachi se senta onde antes iria se sentar. Mantém os olhos baixos enquanto pega sua xícara e o pote de açúcar entre a tigela de pães e o prato de frios. Sua mãe lhe oferece um sorriso triste, depositando no próprio prato o pão que ia comer. Já seu pai, ciente de que a jovem detestava ser o centro das atenções, volta a ler as últimas notícias pelo celular. É perceptível o tremor dos dedos de Sachi quando ela começa a despejar café na xícara, misturando-o com o açúcar em seguida.

\- Querida, você não precisa ficar tão preocupada. - a mãe tenta dizer, mas Sachi fecha a cara assim que a escuta. - Dessa vez você vai ver que vai dar tudo certo.

Será que sua mãe é mesmo tão otimista quanto parece? Ou simplesmente ela é péssima em fazer Sachi se sentir melhor, pois a jovem não consegue acreditar nas palavras que ela diz. Ela finge que nada foi dito, portanto a mãe continua.

\- O processo tem corrido a nosso favor, e agora que você foi aceita e vai voltar a estudar, o juiz estará ainda mais certo de que aquele episódio não foi culpa sua. - sua mãe continua falando sobre um assunto que Sachi apenas gostaria de esquecer. - Você é uma jovem especial, meu amor, finalmente terá a ajuda que precisa para controlar a sua individualidade. O Diretor Nedzu nos garantiu que irá ajudá-la, não tenho dúvidas de que você se tornará uma heroína incrível ao se formar.

\- Mamãe, por favor... - Sachi pede após um longo gole de café. - Mesmo que eu seja considerada inocente pela lei, nada pode mudar o que eu fiz. Como eu posso me tornar uma heroína incrível com o histórico que eu tenho?

" _É estúpido me agarrar a essa idéia, como se nada tivesse acontecido, apenas para me livrar do peso na minha consciência."_ o pensamento gruda em sua cabeça como chiclete no segundo que vem à superfície. Sachi toma mais alguns goles até sobrar bem pouco do café na xícara, apenas para voltar a falar e concluir seu ponto de vista.

\- Eu sequer entrei na U.A. do jeito certo. Só me aceitaram porque viram o perigo que eu represento. - as palavras soam mais amargas do que pretendia.

\- Sachi! Não fale assim, eles só querem nos ajudar! - a mãe a repreende, mas Sachi já está se levantando.

\- Você sabe que não é por isso. Imagina o trabalho que eu daria se eu fizesse parte do _lado errado_ da sociedade? - mais uma vez um sorriso, porém constrangido, magoado. - Eu agradeço, de verdade, por vocês estarem do meu lado mesmo depois de... bom, de _tudo_. Mas não é por causa disso que não podem ser realistas.

Os lábios da mãe se entreabrem, mas ela não sabe como replicar, o que só dá certeza a Sachi de que ela está certa.

Aproveitando a deixa, dessa vez, a voz grave do pai é a que preenche a cozinha. Ela é neutra, imparcial, como se buscasse ser o meio termo daquela conversa – que não levaria a lugar nenhum além de uma Sachi cheia de idéias desagradáveis sobre si.

\- Ora, vocês duas. Isso não é jeito de começar o dia. Sabem o que dizem: discussões no primeiro dia de aula só trazem má sorte. - não é uma bronca. É apenas uma maneira amigável de cortar o assunto ali com uma superstição que acabara de inventar. Ele então finaliza com um sorriso relaxado que dissipa o clima ruim do ambiente. Sachi o encara com uma sobrancelha erguida. Sua esposa abafa um riso com as costas da mão. - Viram que simples? Agora vamos escovar os dentes, está quase na hora de sair.

Sachi bufa com a atitude do pai, pois é algo corriqueiro vê-lo interromper discussões e assuntos chatos com apenas um sorriso bem dado. Talvez por isso Sachi se empenhasse tanto nos próprios sorrisos. A diferença era que aquela estava longe de ser sua individualidade. Se antes tivesse puxado o pai, com a sua simpatia contagiante, ou mesmo se puxasse a mãe, que conseguia prender a respiração por vários minutos como se não fosse nada, Sachi não teria sequer um terço dos problemas que ela então tinha. Frequentemente ela se pegava lamentando sobre isso em silêncio.

Mesmo contrariada, a jovem concorda com um aceno de cabeça e se apressa para fora da cozinha enquanto o pai está se levantando.

\- E não esqueça de tomar seu remédio! - a mãe ergue a voz, no que dá uma mordida no pão que deixara no prato para conversar.

\- ... Haaaai. - Sachi responde emburrada e sobe as escadas sem dizer mais nada.

07:02.

\- Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia de aula, minha pequena. - sua mãe lhe dá um beijo na testa, no que Sachi retribui com um na bochecha. Não se importa que seja tratada como uma criança, pois sabe que é assim que seus pais a veem e sempre iriam ver. - Seu pai vai te buscar hoje também..

\- Vou sobreviver. - _sorriso._ \- Conto tudo quando chegar em casa.

\- ... Não se cobre tanto, ok? Nós te amamos muito. – sua mãe diz, por fim. - Não seja tão dura com você mesma.

A jovem assente rapidamente, e esta é sua única resposta. Gostaria de seguir aquele conselho, como gostaria. Mas para ela aquela idéia não passava de uma utopia.

Assim, Sachi se encaminha para o carro do pai como um bezerro para o abatedouro. Já não sabia o que a estava deixando mais alerta: se era o café fazendo efeito ou a ansiedade querendo lhe esmagar o peito. Ou os dois, já que ambos eram uma péssima combinação. Com um arfar profundo o suficiente para encher os pulmões até estes doerem, Sachi tenta se acalmar. " _Não pode ser tão ruim, é um curso de heróis... Então os alunos podem possuir personalidades... heroicas. E serem legais...? ...Tch, Sachi, você tá sendo estúpida de novo."_ ela pensa ao abrir a porta do carona e entrar. A otimista da casa é definitivamente a sua mãe, não ela. Travando o cinto de segurança, Sachi abraça a mochila em seu colo, que lhe dá algum conforto.

Em seguida seu pai entra e deixa com Sachi sua maleta de trabalho, que ela coloca entre si e a porta trancada. A jovem olha uma última vez para sua mãe antes do pai dar partida, e ela acena na tentativa falha de parecer entusiasmada. Sachi sabe que a mulher está tão preocupada quanto ela, talvez mais. Com a ponta dos dedos, a jovem esboça um aceno de volta.

Os cenários passam pela janela como figuras borradas, mas Sachi não está prestando tanta atenção. O pai ligara o rádio numa estação que tocava músicas da sua época de adolescente, e vez ou outra ele cantarola enquanto dirige – ou conta alguma história daquela época com satisfação. Sachi agradece mentalmente àquelas músicas, que ela também ama, graças a seu pai. Elas a distraem durante a viagem. Uma ou outra ela canta junto de seu pai e se permite ser uma adolescente normal pelo menos naquele carro, sem pensar em nenhuma de suas preocupações até chegar ao seu destino.

Até que seu pai começa a relembrar sobre sua época do ensino médio e começa a dar dicas – que ele julga valiosas - a Sachi.

\- ...E lembre-se, Sacchin, tome cuidado com os rapazes. Essa idade é perigosa e cheia de hormônios. - ele explica como se fosse o assunto mais natural do mundo.

\- PAI! - Sachi exclama, abismada e sentindo as bochechas esquentarem violentamente.

\- O quê?! É um aviso válido! - seu pai ri da súbita timidez de sua filha. - Você está se tornando uma bela moça, claro que vai chamar atenção de muitos garotos... e até garotas. Mas o perigo mesmo está nos garotos, não deixe nenhum deles te desrespeitar.

\- Uma bela moça pálida e cheia de olheiras. Pode ficar tranquilo que ninguém vai se interessar por alguém como eu... - a jovem resmunga, afundando no assento com um muxoxo.

O pai coça a nuca com uma risada nervosa. Claramente, Sachi ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre puberdade e romance, mas ele se contenta em explicar o mínimo possível, apenas para desviar seus pensamentos para outros assuntos, visto que já estão chegando no portão principal da U.A..

\- Você vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde... Mas se qualquer um te incomodar, me avise. Não terá aspirante a herói algum que mexa com a minha garotinha e fique de pé para contar a história. - o homem brinca ao encostar o carro para a filha descer.

\- ... Então, pai. Não. – seus lábios se torcem numa careta envergonhada, que é recebida com uma gargalhada divertida. Sachi não leva a sério a brincadeira, já que conhece melhor que ninguém as provocações de seu pai. " _Não... Não melhor que ninguém._ _ **Minha mãe**_ _com certeza as conhece ainda melhor do que eu."_ Sachi quase tem pena de sua mãe ao pensar nos anos a mais que ela convivera com aquelas piadas.

\- Tenha um bom primeiro dia na escola, Sacchin. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só me gritar. – de repente seu pai adota um tom mais sóbrio. Ele sabe que a jovem não queria passar por mais um "primeiro dia de aula na nova escola", mas é inevitável.

Sachi olha relutante pela janela e sente o coração perder o compasso ao avistar a construção.

\- Wow...

O lugar é enorme, da altura dos muros à largura deles. Também pudera, todo aquele morro era propriedade da escola. Sachi leva uma das mãos à cabeça e respira fundo, se concentrando em todos os motivos para estar ali. Ficar nervosa só seria pior, mas a jovem não consegue sentir outra coisa.

\- É melhor que dê certo dessa vez... – fala sem perceber que fora em voz alta e o pai responde de pronto com convicção.

\- Vai dar.

Sachi se sente um pouco mais aliviada quando se vira para o pai e se depara com o seu sorriso. Com certeza sua individualidade vinha a calhar.

\- Obrigada, pai... Até mais tarde.

Sachi destrava o cinto e se despede do pai com um beijo na bochecha. Ela troca de lugar com a maleta dele ao abrir a porta e sair do carro num movimento só, rápido o suficiente para não perder a coragem.

07:27.

O mesmo de antes acontece e Sachi acena debilmente ao ver seu pai partir. " _Droga, droga, droga! Eu só queria sumir!",_ Sachi pensa ao dar os primeiros passos na direção nos portões. As mãos se apertam às alças da mochila como se estas fossem capazes de lhe salvar a vida. Os olhos não se detém em praticamente nada ao seu redor, menos ainda à sua frente – Sachi só se sente confortável para fitar o chão enquanto avança para dentro da escola.

Por essa razão, quando o par de pés surge em seu campo de visão, já é tarde para evitar o choque. Sachi bate a cabeça com tudo contra o torso de alguém e o susto é tanto que ela salta para trás, com as mãos sacudindo diante do próprio corpo num pedido desesperado de desculpas.

\- P-perdão, perdão, perdão! Eu estava tão concentrada que não te vi e... CREDO! – a exclamação então é interrompida pelas mãos que Sachi usa para tapar a boca. De olhos arregalados, e rosto em chamas pela vergonha, a jovem observa a figura de terno que está diante dela.

Nada contra o terno ou o fato do homem ser alto. O que a assusta de verdade é a grande máscara de urso pardo que cobre a cabeça dele por completo, impedindo que qualquer um identifique quem está debaixo dela. É bizarro como a máscara parece tão realista – e Sachi só percebe que é mesmo uma máscara porque a expressão está estática em um bramido eterno. A jovem encara os dentes arreganhados e olhos miúdos como se aquele fosse um urso de verdade. Sequer consegue dizer se o homem está mesmo olhando para ela ou não, pois ele permanece imóvel mesmo depois da colisão entre os dois.

" _Como um boneco..."_ ,mas Sachi sabe que não há por que deixarem um boneco tão estranho na entrada de uma escola. "... _Não é um boneco, né?"_

Arfando por baixo das mãos e retomando aos poucos a cadência do próprio coração, a garota analisa o homem com mais cuidado. Este continua sem se mover, com as mãos guardadas nos bolsos da calça social. Seu terno, preto listrado de branco, parece feito sob medida por algum alfaiate caro, enquanto os sapatos da mesma cor reluzem de tão limpos. Não está usando gravata e tem o blazer aberto, com uma camisa social branca desabotoada até o segundo botão da gola. O homem-urso é muito maior do que Sachi, mesmo que ela já não fosse tão alta. É tão constrangedor ficar ali, parada, olhando para a máscara de urso como se ela fosse rugir a qualquer instante, que a jovem desvia o olhar, virando o rosto para estudar os arredores. Ainda não há alunos chegando, o que é bom, mas a paz não duraria muito tempo.

\- B-bom dia...? - ela procura ser simpática, mas a voz treme e esmorece nas últimas letras. Aquele homem a está testando ou fazendo alguma brincadeira de mau-gosto? De qualquer forma, Sachi não podia demorar ali – ela precisa se apresentar na sala dos professores antes que as aulas comecem. - U-uhm... Meu nome é Nishiwara S-Sachi, preciso correr então... P-prazer em conhecê-lo, com licença...!

Enquanto se apresenta, tirando as mãos da boca para falar com mais clareza, ela arrisca um passo, e mais outro, para dar a volta no homem. Está prestes a cruzar com ele a passos acelerados quando uma voz grave e abafada a paralisa.

\- _**Eu sei quem você é**_.

Um arrepio lhe atravessa a espinha com tanta intensidade que Sachi tem a impressão de sentir o corpo sacudir da cabeça aos pés. Temerosa, ela trava onde está, e apenas olha de soslaio para o que ela acredita ser a fonte daquela voz ameaçadora: o homem-urso. Ele ainda está na mesma posição e Sachi quase pensa ter ouvido coisas. Porém, sem qualquer aviso, a máscara se move lentamente em sua direção e a fita de cima.

\- E-EH?! - Sachi salta de lado para longe daquela figura sinistra, sentido o coração vir à boca. - AFINAL, Q-QUEM É VOCÊ?!

De súbito, a jovem tira a mochila das costas e a ergue diante do corpo como um escudo. Não é a atitude mais inteligente, mas foi a primeira reação que seu corpo teve. Além disso, Sachi não era de gritar ou chamar a atenção, e sempre se vigiava para não exagerar. Contudo, toda aquela situação - misturada à ansiedade que já a acompanhava desde a sua casa como um espírito obsessor – parece ter sido tirada de um filme de terror. Claro que ela gritaria. Qualquer um gritaria... certo?

Sem pressa de fornecer uma resposta satisfatória, o homem termina de virar o resto do corpo na direção de Sachi, apenas para deixar a cabeça pender de leve com curiosidade. A jovem espera mais alguns segundos, sentindo todos os seus poros formigarem enquanto os pêlos dos braços e da nuca se eriçam vigilantes. É como ser virada do avesso e transpassada por um olhar fulminante que sequer conseguia ver.

\- _**Você é a menina que derrubou metade do corpo docente com apenas um golpe.**_ \- ele declara como se fosse a informação mais trivial do universo. Pega desprevenida, Sachi sente as bochechas queimarem de vergonha e culpa. Entreabre o lábios na tentativa de formar uma objeção, mas o homem ergue uma das mãos, voltando a falar. - _**Que individualidade inconveniente. Mas muito, MUITO, interessante... Me mandaram vir te buscar, criança.**_

Uma sensação ruim se instala em seu peito como a previsão de um mau augúrio. Sachi prende a respiração inconscientemente. Seu instinto a está mandando correr, mas as pernas tremem, assim como os braços - que ameaçam ceder ao peso da mochila a qualquer momento. " _Claro que meu primeiro dia não podia ser normal... Que merda!",_ mas se lamentar não a ajudaria em nada.

\- Q-quem...? - a voz quase morre na garganta. - Quem mandou me buscar?

O homem-urso demora mais alguns segundos a responder. Ou ele se diverte com a tensão e o suspense, ou ele está estudando suas reações como se Sachi fosse algum animal de laboratório. Por fim, a mão que antes ele erguera se estende na direção da escola.

\- _**Como quem? A direção.**_ \- e de alguma maneira, Sachi teve a impressão de que o homem abria um sorriso por baixo da máscara. - _**Eu sou um dos professores, não está na cara? O nome é Lucis. Vamos, não espera encontrar o caminho sem um guia para lhe ajudar, espera?**_

O cérebro de Sachi pára de funcionar, como um computador que desliga apenas para ser reiniciado. Todo o ar lhe escapa dos pulmões de uma só vez, e é só então que ela repara o quanto precisava respirar. Os braços relaxam e seguram a mochila pelas alças, as pernas parecem ter amolecido com o susto. E sua expressão, completamente em branco, não sabe que emoção demonstrar primeiro. Raiva? Alívio? Vergonha? Graça? Sachi jamais esperaria aquela recepção.

\- ...D-desculpa, sensei! Por um instante eu pensei... e-eu pensei... - de repente, a jovem volta a si e se curva o máximo que sua coluna permite. Ela continua corada e finalmente a confusão vence todas as outras sensações, se estampando em sua cara. - S-sabe, minha imaginação é fértil e...

\- _**E você pensou que eu era um vilão.**_ \- Lucis completou ao começar a andar para dentro da escola sem esperar a garota. - _**Não tem problema, você não é a primeira e nem será a última.**_

Sachi ergue o rosto enquanto o corpo ainda está curvado. Por um segundo, observa o professor seguir seu caminho, até cair em si de que precisa segui-lo logo. Suas pernas voltam a funcionar e Sachi corre desengonçada atrás de Lucis, colocando a mochila nas costas outra vez.

\- Ah! Por favor, me espera!

\- _**Não há tempo para ficar relaxando aqui fora. -**_ ele responde sem olhar para trás. - _**Mais do que os outros alunos, você tem um longo caminho pela frente. Que está bem longe de ser fácil, por sinal.**_

Sachi ia retrucar, mas não acha as palavras. Infelizmente o professor está certo. E é deste modo inusitado que a garota começa o seu primeiro dia na Academia de Heróis mais concorrida de Tokyo. Muita coisa ainda está para acontecer, ela sabe. Ela só não faz a menor idéia do quê.

A otimista da casa é a sua mãe. Porém, mesmo que por apenas um minuto, Sachi tenta acreditar que tudo pode sim dar certo. E que aquele é apenas o começo da primeira boa fase de sua vida, à qual ansiara tanto.


	3. Capítulo 02 - Jikoshoukai

Mais um Festival Esportivo se aproxima, deixando os alunos com os nervos à flor da pele. É inevitável a agitação que permeia o ambiente da turma 1-A, pois este evento é o ponto de partida para decidir seus futuros como heróis. A pausa do fim de semana é suficiente para enchê-los de energia e fazê-los ansiarem pela segunda-feira – pois é apenas durante a semana que podem treinar suas individualidades.

Todos pretendem dar o melhor de si, e para isso, precisam aproveitar os treinos ao máximo. Os alunos estão ávidos pela chance de exibir seus talentos.

Com exceção de Aizawa Shouta.

Não que o rapaz não se empenhasse nos treinamentos, ele se esforçava tanto quanto os demais. Mas, para ele, o Festival Esportivo não possuía nenhuma utilidade. Afinal, nunca fora seu desejo ser o centro das atenções. Para Shouta, um herói deve cumprir o seu trabalho com eficiência e, para isso acontecer, nada pode ficar em seu caminho. Como, por exemplo, a mídia e a fama. Não é função de um herói ser famoso, pois ele se torna um justamente para servir a população. Claro que, na sociedade em que vivem, a fama de um herói é proporcional a seus atos heroicos, mas não precisa ser sempre assim.

Por isso a mídia tem uma grande parcela de responsabilidade nisso. Ao filmar, entrevistar, escavar a vida de cada um deles, ela cria uma repercussão que culmina em cada vez mais popularidade. Assim, maiores agências são aquelas que possuem os heróis mais populares. Por consequência, muitos heróis precisam investir em sua vida pública e em seus fãs para permanecerem no topo. Cada vez mais, heróis estão se tornando celebridades.

Para Shouta, isso é ilógico - e revoltante. Ele sabe que é possível ser herói sem receber qualquer mérito por isso ou sem aparecer na mídia, o que importa é fazer a coisa certa. Então não, ele não queria participar do Festival Esportivo.

Se ele tivesse a opção de apenas assistir aos jogos, ele escolheria essa, mas a participação é obrigatória a todos os alunos. E como se isso não bastasse, um certo loiro o perturbava dia e noite na tentativa de animá-lo para o evento - o que só causava o efeito contrário.

\- BOM. DIA. 1-A! EU OUVI UM HEEEY?! – a voz quase esganiçada explode de repente dentro da sala de aula, fazendo a maioria pular com o susto e virar na direção do rapaz que acabara de entrar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Shouta, que está debruçado sobre a própria mesa para descansar, abre os olhos abruptamente e range os dentes com força, sem sair de sua posição confortável e lamentando mentalmente o fim de sua paz.

Aquela ainda não era a manifestação de sua individualidade, mas certamente a voz é alta o bastante para fazer Shouta querer enfiar um estojo na boca do rapaz. Era a rotina de Yamada Hizashi, o garoto barulhento que sentava ao seu lado, e Shouta não conseguia entender como alguém podia ser tão eufórico tão cedo. E por mais que o loiro chegasse daquela forma praticamente todos os dias na sala, a maioria de seus colegas ainda não havia se acostumado, se assustando toda vez.

\- Hey, Yamada. - alguns respondem, com sorrisos ou com suas mãos sobre o peito para recuperar o ritmo. Um ou outro faz cara feia, mas acena para Hizashi e ele se aproxima de sua mesa com a mochila pendurada em apenas um dos ombros, o paletó do uniforme aberto. Shouta ainda encara o lado oposto ao que o colega senta, com preguiça demais para se mover. Mas ele logo se arrepende.

\- _GUD_ _MOUNING (GOOD MORNING)_ , **SHOUTAAA** -aaaaaa...ah! – a explosão de decibéis é cortada bruscamente quando Shouta ergue o rosto e crava os olhos no recém chegado – os cabelos negros erguidos levemente e um brilho vermelho no olhar com a ativação de sua própria habilidade.

\- Barulhento. – ele diz em meio a irritada sonolência. – E a sua pronúncia é terrível. Pára de falar inglês.

\- _NEVA (NEVER)_! – Hizashi responde, ofendido, enquanto pendura a mochila na cadeira e se senta. – Como eu vou melhorar se eu não praticar, _man_?! Você também é terrível com aquela corda lá e nem por isso eu fico falando. _Yu sak dood (You suck, dude)!_

Shouta resmunga para si, coçando os olhos após desativar sua individualidade.

\- Como você não sabe a diferença? Não é uma corda, é uma faixa de contenção. Nem com uma corda ela se parece. – retrucou mau humorado. – Além disso, a minha individualidade não é como a sua, eu preciso de outras técnicas para derrotar o inimigo. Você só... precisa gritar.

Um soco lhe acerta o braço, mas não é hostil o bastante para machucar de verdade. Mesmo assim, Shouta vira para Hizashi como se estivesse prestes a avançar nele, a mão esfregando o local dolorido. O loiro, agora sentado com o corpo virado para o colega, voltara a sorrir, o encarando por cima de seus óculos triangulares com um ar desafiador.

\- É, eu posso gritar. Só que nada garante que será sempre assim. Como, por exemplo, se eu pegar um oponente como **você**. – ele aponta para Shouta com os dois dedos indicadores. – Eu também tenho que estar preparado, _okaaaay_?!

Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Shouta sorri. De leve, apenas perceptível porque sua expressão se suaviza. Porém é o bastante para mostrar a Hizashi que o moreno aprecia o pensamento lógico.

\- Se fala do Festival Esportivo, não precisa se preocupar, porque eu—

\- Bom dia, meninos! – uma garota alta, de rabo de cavalo e óculos quadrados, interrompe o que Shouta ia dizer ao se aproximar e sentar na cadeira em frente a ele. É Kayama Nemuri, representante da classe. Sempre com um sorriso enigmático no rosto, ela se vira na cadeira e cruza as pernas, para poder conversar melhor. - Discutindo de novo, né? Hmmmmm~ Vocês parecem um casal de velhos!

Nemuri os vira discutindo quando chegou, o que para todos era algo muito comum. Todo o tempo um implicava com o outro, mas, desde o primeiro dia de aula, não se desgrudavam – o que fazia a garota se divertir às custas dos dois.

Shouta e Hizashi se entreolham devagar, as bocas abertas em surpresa, para então desviarem o olhar um do outro bruscamente com cara de nojo.

\- _WOOOOOOOT(WHAT)?!_ Eu não pareço um velho, ele é quem fica resmungando por tudo! – Hizashi se defende, agitando os braços diante do corpo em discordância. Shouta apenas afunda na cadeira com um muxoxo.

\- ...Está esquecendo de dizer que não somos um casal. Mal somos amigos. – o garoto dispara, talvez de forma mais severa do que gostaria para esconder o próprio constrangimento.

Hizashi volta a olhar para Shouta, levando uma das mãos ao coração com uma expressão dramaticamente ferida. Nemuri apoia o queixo em uma das mãos – esta com o cotovelo apoiado no espaldar da cadeira – enquanto assiste à cena com inegável contentamento.

\- COMO ASSIM, MAL SOMOS AMIGOS?! – Hizashi exclama indignado ao se dobrar para frente e se aproximar de Shouta, obrigando todos a taparem os ouvidos por reflexo. – Nós nos chamamos pelo primeiro nome; sempre que a gente pode, formamos duplas para os treinos e trabalhos; almoçamos juntos e vamos embora pra casa juntos! Você é meu _**BRO**_!

Enquanto apresenta a lista, Hizashi conta cada item nos dedos de forma teatral. Shouta tapa os ouvidos com força e ergue as sobrancelhas mais e mais conforme o rapaz vai falando. Nada daquilo é mentira, óbvio, mas ele não precisava falar tão alto. Hizashi era mesmo a pessoa mais próxima de Shouta na escola, mesmo que quem tivesse feito todo o esforço para construir aquele laço tivesse sido o loiro. Como no caso do primeiro nome: não fora iniciativa de Shouta, Hizashi quem começara a chamá-lo daquele jeito desde que se conheceram e o moreno não viu razão para impedi-lo. E no resto dos momentos que andavam juntos, era Hizashi quem sempre o chamava e o integrava no grupo, de forma que Shouta já começava a se acostumar com a rotina de ter alguém como ele por perto. Porém Shouta prefere não argumentar, imaginava o escândalo que o outro faria e só de pensar já sentia preguiça.

\- TÁ BOM, EU ENTENDI! – Shouta se vê obrigado a gritar para calar o tal amigo, as bochechas levemente coradas por ter a turma inteira prestando atenção neles. – Chega de ser dramático tão cedo, a aula nem começou!

Hizashi se cala e faz beiço, como se tentasse engolir o choro. Shouta respira fundo e tira as mãos dos ouvidos, uma pontada de culpa lhe atingindo em cheio.

\- ...Oi, Zashi. Não chora.

\- E-eu não vou. – e a força que Hizashi faz para manter as lágrimas longe dos olhos é notável graças às bochechas e ponta do nariz rubras.

Então uma gargalhada alta pega os dois de surpresa quando Nemuri começa a se debater em sua cadeira, sacudindo os pés e abraçando a barriga. Seus óculos quase caem no chão. A situação é tão cômica que mesmo os alunos que ainda prestavam atenção voltam às suas próprias conversas com risos comportados. Shouta e Hizashi encaram a morena, de cenhos franzidos, mas antes que possam fazer qualquer objeção, ela começa.

\- Vocês... hahah... Vocês dois são impagáveis! - e ela cai na risada mais uma vez, até um rapaz alto passar atrás dela esbaforido, chamando a atenção dos três adolescentes.

\- Você tem que parar com isso, Kaya. Qualquer dia desses, esses dois vão parar de se falar por sua causa. – Iida Tensei diz num só fôlego, chegando com as calças erguidas até os joelhos e o paletó do uniforme sobre um dos ombros. Ele joga a mochila de qualquer jeito por baixo da cadeira e a ajeita com o pé, se virando para o trio com um sorriso cansado. Nemuri, que conseguira parar de rir aos poucos, recupera o ar antes de voltar a falar.

\- Naaaaah. Nada pode separar os dois. É tão fofo. – ela declara com paixão, pousando as mãos sobre as bochechas coradas de emoção. – A juventude é mesmo tão linda! Cheia de amores, desentendimentos e reviravoltas!

\- Você tem a mesma idade que nós. – Shouta resmunga ao virar para frente, cruzando os braços sobre sua mesa.

\- Você é sádica ou algo assim pra gostar de atormentar a gente?! – Hizashi aponta para ela, fazendo-a rir de novo, e então aponta para Tensei. – _OI_ , Iida! Quase se atrasou de novo, hein?

Ver o rapaz ser o último a chegar, todo bagunçado, é uma visão incomum. Ele suspira e se larga na cadeira ao sentar.

\- Minha mãe anda super enjoada por causa do bebê, então demorei a sair pra ajudar. – Tensei se explica, coçando a nuca. – Já era pra isso ter passado, ela tá no sexto mês de gestação!

\- Cruzes, é por isso que não quero ter filhos. Olha o trabalho que dá! – Nemuri ajeita os óculos sobre o nariz com o dedo médio enquanto reclama.

\- Ah, isso é. Mas eu tô bem animado de ter um irmãozinho. Minha família também tá bastante ansiosa. – o rapaz fala enquanto arruma as calças e veste o paletó, ainda sentado. – Eu gosto de crianças.

A declaração faz Shouta se retorcer numa careta. " _Crianças são barulhentas e aleatórias. Como alguém consegue gostar disso?"_ o moreno rabugento pensa consigo, sem entender.

\- _NO WAY!_ \- Hizashi bate uma das mãos na mesa enquanto a outra faz um sinal negativo para Tensei. - Quisera EU ter um irmão. Mas não. Eu tenho três **irmãs**!Imagina a Kayama vezes três! Elas não me deixam em paz!

\- EI! - Nemuri ergue uma sobrancelha contrariada.

\- É verdade... - Shouta completa. Fora à casa de Hizashi apenas uma vez e o ambiente se mostrara ainda mais barulhento e caótico do que ele conseguia lidar. Mas apesar de Hizashi reclamar sempre que pode, Shouta sabe o quanto o loiro ama sua família e vice versa. Pelo menos ele não se sente solitário. - Mas todos já sabem, Zashi, você vive falando delas.

Já Shouta tivera sorte de ter uma irmã muito mais velha que ele, de modo que ela já havia se casado e vivia com a esposa em outra cidade. Tecnicamente, ele vivia como filho único, mas não importava. Seus pais quase não paravam em casa.

Nemuri corta o assunto de repente e aponta o queixo para algo atrás de Tensei.

\- Ih, olha. Vocês repararam que tem uma mesa a mais aqui hoje? – a representante faz com que os rapazes se virem num só movimento, e eles erguem as sobrancelhas surpresos por não terem notado antes. – O que é isso?

\- Você é a representante. Você deveria saber. – Shouta volta a olhar para a jovem, que dá de ombros e meneia a cabeça.

\- Ninguém me falou nada.

\- Será que... – Hizashi levanta o indicador como quem desvenda uma charada. - ...é um aluno novo?

O loiro parece se entusiasmar com a própria idéia, abrindo um enorme sorriso enquanto continua a teorizar em sua cabeça. Tensei ri, mas discorda dele.

\- Estamos no meio do período. Talvez alguém venha nos observar hoje?

\- Ah, pronto. Lucis-sensei vai nos passar um teste? – Nemuri afrouxa a gravata, sentindo um desconforto pesar no estômago ao tentar imaginar o que o professor aprontaria daquela vez. – No fim das contas sempre sobra pra mim. Pra quê eu fui aceitar ser a representante?

\- _...Porque você consegue persuadir todo mundo._ – os três rapazes dizem em uníssono, com sorrisos amargos em seus rostos.

Como se esperasse por uma deixa, o último sinal toca do lado de fora e ecoa pelos corredores.

Apesar do falatório, os alunos já estão todos sentados, como mandam as normas da escola. O silêncio só cai sobre a turma quando o professor chega na sala, pontual como sempre, e o único som ouvido é o de corpos se ajeitando nas cadeiras. O homem com máscara de urso entra na sala sem dizer uma única palavra até chegar ao púlpito em frente ao quadro negro.

A tensão que antes sua máscara causava se dissipara em pouco menos de um mês, mas não com _**aquela**_ máscara específica. Dessa vez os alunos sabiam que Lucis não estava nos seus melhores dias. Isso porque aquele homem peculiar trocava de máscara dependendo de seu estado de humor. Eram sempre máscaras de urso, mas as expressões e cores variavam. E os dentes arreganhados daquela máscara sempre deixavam os alunos apreensivos com o que poderia vir.

\- _**Muito bem, crianças, antes de começar a aula, tenho um anúncio incomum a fazer.**_ – Lucis sequer dá bom dia, e os alunos se entreolham como se previssem a chegada de uma tempestade. – _ **...Vocês terão uma nova colega de classe.**_

Os alunos precisam de um segundo ou dois para digerir a informação – sem imaginar que seria algo tão simples, mas tão estranho -, e logo a sala é tomada por suas vozes.

 _\- YAHOOOOO_! – Hizashi atira os dois braços para o alto e comemora por ter acertado, no que o resto da turma se manifesta no mesmo instante.

\- QUEEEEEEEÊ?! – a grande maioria dos alunos exclama e uma comoção se segue, confusa. Aquilo é realmente incomum. Quase dois meses haviam se passado desde que o ano letivo começara e a U.A. não aceitava ninguém fora do período de provas de admissão. Aquelas eram as regras. A turma também estranha o fato de que aquilo não parece ser motivo o suficiente para Lucis estar de mau humor, portanto ainda esperam o verdadeiro golpe vir a qualquer momento.

O professor ergue as mãos num pedido de silêncio, que é imediatamente acatado, e continua a explicação.

\- _**Eu sei que é confuso, e que vão ficar curiosos, então eis o que eu posso dizer: essa foi uma admissão especial, em votação unânime da banca de professores. Digamos que... Por questões de saúde, ela não pôde fazer o teste no mesmo período que vocês. Não entrarei em detalhes sobre por que resolvemos aceitar que ela fizesse o teste agora, ou como ele foi feito, então vocês irão respeitar a decisão e não vão encher a garota de perguntas.**_ – o professor suspira ao fazer uma pausa, e a cena de um urso feroz suspirando seria quase cômica. Porém a seriedade com a qual o homem fala é tão suspeita que ninguém dá muita atenção à graça. - _**Espero ter a colaboração de todos. Sei que já estão ambientados uns com os outros, mas, por favor, a recebam bem. Tenho certeza de que logo ela será uma de vocês.**_

Um burburinho toma conta da sala enquanto o professor se vira para a entrada. Por um momento parece que Lucis vai chamar a garota de onde ele está, mas ele pára uns segundos, como se observasse algo através da porta. Todos observam curiosos e ressabiados, principalmente por aquelas condições tão peculiares. Aquilo já acontecera alguma vez na história da U.A.?

Algo faz com que Lucis desista da idéia e se encaminhe à porta para buscar a aluna nova. Boa parte da turma aguarda com expectativa e Hizashi é um deles. Ele se inclina para a sua direita e cutuca o amigo ao lado com entusiasmo.

\- Hei, Shouta! – por mais que ele tente sussurrar, sua voz e empolgação são naturalmente maiores que as dos demais. – Como será que é a novata, hein? Tomara que goste de música também!

Shouta estala a língua nos dentes, sem pretender se mover de sua posição confortável - com o cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa enquanto uma das bochechas repousa sobre a palma da mão. O moreno apenas estreita os olhos e encara o amigo de soslaio, nada interessado naquela bagunça.

\- Você veio para cá arrumar uma namorada ou se tornar um herói?! – Shouta o alfineta sem paciência. – ...E eu já te falei, um sussurro não é um sussurro se você não abaixa a sua voz. Provavelmente ela é só alguma princesinha de uma família rica com contatos. Devem ter pagado para ela entrar ou ela é parente de alguém de dentro. Quem liga?

Hizashi perde o sorriso no mesmo instante, horrorizado com a resposta afiada de Shouta. Aquele era o jeito dele, o loiro sabia, mas naquela manhã ele lhe parecia ainda mais rabugento. Provavelmente porque Hizashi ainda não entendera como a aproximação do Festival Esportivo o incomodava.

\- Cruzes! Quem foi que disse que eu quero dar em cima dela?! Eu não posso fazer novas amizades? – o rapaz cora e tenta se justificar. – Além do mais, a U.A. não faria esse tipo de coisa. Deve ter um bom motivo pra aceitarem ela!

\- O curso de heróis serve para formar heróis, não pra você ficar colecionando amigos. ...Você é tão ingênuo. – Shouta é teimoso e defende o que acredita, mas às vezes isso irrita Hizashi.

\- UGH! E você é pessimista! – o loiro retruca.

\- Sou realista.

\- Shhhhhhhh! – Nemuri vira de leve para trás para fazer os dois pararem. Shouta faz cara feia por ter sido chamado atenção por causa do amigo. Apesar de aos poucos ir se acostumando com Hizashi, Shouta ainda se fechava à idéia de fazer novas amizades. Ele sabe que é inevitável socializar e não nega isso, afinal é essencial que heróis saibam trabalhar em equipe para salvar o maior número de civis possível ou capturar um vilão. Contudo, há uma grande diferença entre saber trabalhar em equipe e manter amizades. Shouta sempre fora particularmente ruim nesta última opção.

Enquanto os dois quase começavam uma nova discussão, Lucis leva um tempo na porta após abri-la, falando algo tão baixo para quem estava do lado de fora que mesmo quem se senta nas primeiras fileiras não consegue ouvir. Por fim, ele manda a aluna nova entrar e a turma inteira se cala ao mesmo tempo. O súbito silêncio que se faz parece mortal. Então, até mesmo Shouta ergue uma sobrancelha surpresa ao ver a garota que entra.

Não que a garota seja extraordinária à primeira vista. Porém ela emana uma aura incomum, como toda aquela situação. Tímida, ela se encaminha de cabeça baixa até parar ao lado do púlpito do professor, com este a acompanhando de perto. Ainda assim, não levanta o rosto, e se mantém brincando nervosamente com a ponta de seus dedos enfaixados até que Lucis estende uma mão na direção da turma.

\- _**Vamos lá, não precisa ter medo.**_ – ele espera que a garota se apresente aos demais, mas a deixa fazer isso em seu próprio tempo. Fazê-la ficar nervosa é a última coisa que Lucis deseja, por mais que ele ache que cada segundo gasto naquilo seja perda de tempo.

Ela engole seco, erguendo apenas os olhos para observar os alunos antes de começar a falar. São olhos dourados, como os de um gato, mas sem a mesma confiança. No entanto, não são apenas seus olhos que chamam a atenção. Pelo menos não a de Shouta. Por mais que o rapaz não ligue para aquelas formalidades – menos ainda para todo aquele alvoroço –, ele não pode evitar de observar tudo que está a sua volta, fazendo notas mentais e as guardando para si. Portanto, quase de forma automática, ele a estuda de cima a baixo, demorando-se em seus cabelos.

A garota é dona de uma farta cabeleira enrolada e laranja, que ela afasta dos olhos com uma faixa multicolorida, deixando assim sua testa e bochechas coradas expostas. O emaranhado de cachos lhe emoldura os ombros encolhidos e lhe cobre as costas como uma capa. Provavelmente é a primeira vez que aqueles adolescentes vêem um cabelo tão volumoso.

Hizashi volta a cutucar Shouta, dessa vez quase o estapeando. Com seus olhos fixados na ruiva, sua expressão deixa claro o que ele gostaria de dizer – mas não o fazia por saber que quase todo mundo o ouviria. Já Shouta, irritado com aquela euforia desnecessária, estapeia as mãos do outro rapaz com as suas até ele ficar quieto no seu lugar. Nesse momento, alguns alunos já viravam uns para os outros para tecer suas primeiras impressões sobre a recém chegada.

\- Eu não sou cego, merda, pára de me bater! – o moreno cicia entredentes, para então recostar no espaldar da cadeira e voltar a analisar a garota, agora com alguma curiosidade. Talvez ele tivesse se enganado... Nada na postura dela se assemelha com a de uma jovem rica e cheia de privilégios. E se ele prestasse bastante atenção em sua linguagem corporal, algo lhe diria que havia muito mais por trás daquela timidez exagerada.

Hizashi tenta falar o mais baixo possível, sendo que ainda é mais alto que um sussurro normal.

\- Mas o cabelo dela é tão legal! Será que é a individualidade dela? Parece tão... macio! – Hizashi se curva na própria mesa, apoiando as bochechas nas mãos, e seu sorriso fascinado não esmorece daquela vez. Cabelos eram seu ponto fraco, o rapaz os adorava. O estilo de uma pessoa pode mudar completamente dependendo da cor ou penteado, e era por essa razão que ele tratava tão bem do seu. Este também era um dos motivos de ele e Shouta discutirem, pois o moreno era completamente desleixado com o próprio cabelo, o que para Hizashi era inaceitável. Para o loiro, a primeira impressão da novata fora " _ **AMAZING**_ ".

\- Shhhhhhhh! Ela vai te ouvir! – é a última coisa que Shouta consegue dizer antes de um sutil pigarro cortar o raciocínio de todos.

\- U-Uhm, bom dia... Meu nome é Nishiwara Sachi, e eu... E-eu tenho 15 anos. – a voz possui uma leve rouquidão, como se fosse mais madura do que o rosto de criança aparenta, mas não chega a ser grave. Na verdade, ela fala de maneira tão doce e comedida que parece ser incapaz de ferir sequer uma mosca, mesmo que quisesse. Felizmente, não dá sinal de ter ouvido Hizashi e nem ninguém. Está tão concentrada em fazer suas palavras descolarem da garganta e em não desmaiar de vergonha na frente de todos, que simplesmente bloqueou qualquer ruído externo que a pudesse fazer se esquecer do que dizer ou como agir. Seguindo a própria deixa, ela curva-se diante da turma educadamente, e quando torna a se erguer, tem no rosto a tentativa de um sorriso simpático – porém suas sobrancelhas unidas em pânico a denunciam: ela só quer se enfiar em um buraco e sumir. – P-prazer em conhecê-los.

É evidente seu esforço em ser agradável e cordial, apesar de imenso o desconforto de ser uma aluna nova numa classe onde todos já se conheciam, sendo o centro das atenções. Alguns dos alunos se compadecem da situação da jovem e a cumprimentam de volta, devolvendo sorrisos a ela. Eles nem mesmo sabem como aquilo é difícil para Sachi, principalmente por ela já ter passado tantas vezes antes pelo processo de se apresentar e encarar novas escolas.

Graças ao encorajamento recebido, o sorriso amarelo se torna um pouco mais amplo, e as bochechas da jovem vermelhas como uma pimenta. Mas de alguma forma, aquele sorriso incomoda Shouta. " _Ela não quer sorrir"_ , é o que passa por sua cabeça. Então por que o fazia? Por que se forçar, se é tão óbvio o medo estampado em sua cara? Apenas por aprovação? Para Shouta, aquela atitude não era nada lógica e ele a reprova com um muxoxo.

Sachi leva uma das mãos ao rosto em chamas, virando-o na direção do professor com um olhar suplicante. Já havia feito o que precisava fazer, agora já poderia se esconder em algum canto remoto da sala, certo? O professor, por sua vez, pode ler com facilidade seu desejo e, por um instante, encosta a mão no ombro da jovem com uma gentileza que destoa completamente da máscara ameaçadora. A jovem nervosa não tem certeza de como aquilo poderia deixá-la mais tranquila, mas agradece mentalmente o gesto.

\- _**Viu? Deu tudo certo.**_ – Lucis diz, num tom de voz neutro, e Sachi concorda debilmente com um aceno de cabeça. Enquanto isso, os olhos cansados de Shouta fitam as faixas que enrolam as mãos de Sachi, sem o moreno notar que suas sobrancelhas se franziam em concentração. Seria a garota lutadora? Definitivamente não se parecia com uma. Não por seu tipo físico mais sinuoso, mas porque, mais uma vez, sua postura não encaixava. Até que Lucis volta sua atenção para a turma, e por causa de sua máscara, nenhum aluno consegue identificar para quem ele está olhando. – _**Kayama.**_

A representante da turma enrijece o corpo assim que ouve seu nome. Nessas horas ela sempre se arrepende de ser a responsável por todos. Ouvir a colega que senta na sua frente ser chamada desperta Shouta de seus pensamentos e sua atenção desvia para Lucis naquele instante.

\- Sim, sensei? – a voz de Nemuri é séria e firme, escondendo perfeitamente o receio.

\- _**Quero que troque de lugar com a Nishiwara.**_ – ele diz como quem pergunta as horas, mas sua voz grave e abafada faz parecer uma ordem expressa. - _**Sente-se atrás de Iida.**_

\- Uh...? – Nemuri olha para trás, onde Iida está sentado, e então para Shouta e Hizashi, com dúvida e decepção estampados por trás de seus óculos. Com exceção de Hizashi, que sorri para Nemuri com escárnio, os rapazes a encaram de volta tão confusos quanto ela. Se havia uma cadeira extra atrás de Iida, seria mais fácil a novata sentar nela, não? O loiro, porém, fica contente com a troca, como se a representante apenas estivesse sofrendo o karma por todas as vezes que o provocara.

Lucis estala os dedos da mão livre para chamar a atenção do quarteto.

\- _**Pretende demorar muito? Ainda preciso começar a aula.**_ – o mau humor de Lucis transborda de cada uma das palavras ríspidas. Nemuri vira rapidamente para frente e se desculpa com embaraço. Ela não gosta da idéia de sair do seu lugar para literalmente se enfiar no fundo da sala, mas ela se levanta sem dizer mais nada, pegando as suas coisas apressada e indo para o lugar indicado. Todos os olhos estão voltados para ela e ninguém entende a razão da novata ser colocada ali.

Shouta não se atreve a questionar, assim como Nemuri e todo o resto da turma, porém seus olhos voltam a repousar em Sachi e dessa vez o sorriso forçado já não existia, dando lugar a uma expressão constrangida e ombros mais encolhidos ainda. Ela está tão incomodada com o que está acontecendo que sua pele empalidece em vez de corar mais, como se ela não estivesse se sentindo bem. Sachi não percebe à princípio que Shouta a encara porque preferira se concentrar nos próprios pés. Ela abre a boca para falar e por um instante não produz mais do que um ou outro ruído sufocado, até conseguir forçar a voz a se manifestar.

\- ...S-sensei, eu posso sentar lá atrás. Não tem problema. – fala num fio de voz, que talvez Lucis sequer escutaria. Mas ele escuta.

\- _**Quero você sentada na frente de Aizawa.**_ – Lucis anuncia, apenas deixando a turma com mais uma pergunta não respondida. Shouta se endireita na cadeira ao ouvir seu nome, no que Sachi ergue o rosto em súbito entendimento e seus olhos dourados se encontram com os olhos negros do rapaz. Ambos desviam o olhar no instante seguinte, como se tivessem se notado por acidente. A sensação é desconfortável, já que agora é para Shouta que todos estão olhando e murmurando. Ele entende um pouco melhor então o que a ruiva deveria estar sentindo, mas mesmo assim, sequer se aproxima da realidade.

Sachi olha para o professor uma última vez antes de engolir seco e concordar com a cabeça. De alguma maneira, a garota parece chateada – mas Shouta não sabe dizer a razão. Sachi volta a segurar as alças de sua mochila e apertá-las com força, se encaminhando para a cadeira designada. Shouta então percebe que ela é ainda mais baixa do aparentava perto do professor, ou talvez seja a forma acanhada com a qual ela anda.

Apesar de Hizashi, ao seu lado, estar animado com a aproximação da nova aluna, Shouta se sente estranho. " _Por que logo na minha frente?"_

\- Com licença... – a voz é como um sopro, mas Shouta a ouve, mesmo que não responda de volta. Ela tira a mochila das costas e a pendura na cadeira, sentando lentamente como se o assento fosse capaz de mordê-la.

Sachi não se atreve a olhar para o moreno novamente. Ela apenas se contenta em observar a superfície da mesa como se não houvesse coisa mais interessante no mundo. Shouta encara seus cabelos cheios, agora que não corre o risco de ser pego em flagrante, e se põe a imaginar o que afinal estava acontecendo.

Uma aluna nova, aceita após o período de provas de admissão, a quem não podiam fazer perguntas demais, que parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar menos ali e que tinha de estar sentada na frente dele? Shouta deixara algum detalhe escapar?

\- _**Ótimo. Posso finalmente começar a aula.**_ – o tom mau humorado de Lucis fez os sussurros entre os alunos cessarem de pronto. – _**Bom dia, turma.**_

Boa parte dos alunos responde ao homem e esta é a deixa para que a atenção de todos se volte ao lugar certo.


	4. Capítulo 2B - Sala do Diretor

[07:42]

\- _**Você é sempre assim tão tensa?**_ – a pergunta de Lucis pega a garota desprevenida. Ele avança à sua frente a passos largos e mãos nos bolsos, não virando para trás em nenhum momento para se certificar de que Sachi ainda o está acompanhando. Por todo o caminho ele aponta um ou outro lugar mais básico – mais como se aproveitasse o trajeto para apresentá-los do que realmente disposto a um tour pela escola –, mas a jovem está tão nervosa que não consegue assimilar direito as informações. Sachi abre a boca num esboço de um sorriso e na tentativa de responder, deixando escapar balbucios tímidos e desconexos. Não tem idéia do que dizer, é pessoal demais e uma longa história. E diante de sua reação, Lucis volta a falar. - ... _ **Isso responde a minha pergunta.**_

Sachi baixa o rosto enquanto o segue e seu sorriso morre nos lábios – que ela passa a mordiscar para bloquear a ansiedade. Não havia por que em tentar explicar a ele, a quem acabara de conhecer, a razão de ela ser assim. Muitas coisas estavam envolvidas, muitas coisas a deixaram daquele jeito. Ela era uma bomba-relógio, mas dizer isso em voz alta não apenas poderia fazer com que a jovem fosse mal interpretada, como também não seria uma resposta nada satisfatória. " _Além de gerar muitas outras perguntas"_ , é no que Sachi acredita e, francamente, ela sente que não possui a menor energia para enfrentar um interrogatório.

Sua mente volta a vagar pelos mais desagradáveis pensamentos, uma vez que Lucis se cala até chegarem à sala dos professores. Sachi não ergue o rosto para encarar ninguém que passa por eles. Mesmo que sejam poucos, já há alunos nos corredores, com a aula perto de começar e alguns deles preferirem chegar cedo. Não dá para saber se ela chama muita atenção ou não, mas Sachi ainda sente a pele formigar com a idéia de todos estarem olhando para ela – por mais que, na maior parte do tempo, seja coisa da sua cabeça.

Distraída, a garota quase colide de novo com Lucis quando este pára diante de uma grande porta de correr, mas dessa vez consegue evitar o impacto a tempo. Todo o seu corpo enrijece quando o professor se vira para ela, devagar, e empurra a porta de lado. Seus olhos dourados vão de Lucis à porta e vice versa, para então pousarem sobre a placa acima onde se pode ler " _Sala dos Professores"_.

Um novo embrulho faz seu estômago se retorcer, e ela volta a baixar o rosto. E se aquelas pessoas não pudessem ajudá-la? O que aconteceria se Sachi ferisse mais gente? Os pensamentos tornam sua respiração um pouco mais pesada e ela sente a cabeça latejar com o turbilhão de idéias negativas. " _Eu não quero ficar aqui..._ "

\- ... _ **Está tudo bem. Não vai demorar muito, só precisamos deixar algumas coisas claras.**_ – por mais que o homem-urso seja neutro em suas palavras, cada uma delas soa mais ameaçadora que a outra aos ouvidos de Sachi – talvez por ele não ser muito bom em confortar os outros. A jovem assente apressada e entra na sala como lhe é pedido, dando um passo pra o lado para que Lucis possa passar. Não se atreve a se mover nem mais um centímetro até que o professor lhe dê mais alguma instrução, mas antes que isso aconteça, uma voz amigável canta pela sala.

\- Ah, olha quem chegou! Bom dia, Nishiwara-san~ - a figura conhecida se debruça sobre a divisória das mesas em frente à jovem para cumprimentá-la, as mãos cheias de papéis. Sachi se vira surpresa para a mulher enquanto Lucis se encaminha até a própria mesa, a alguns passos dali, e abre uma das gavetas para apanhar uma pasta.

É uma das professoras que estivera presente em seu teste particular de admissão. E uma das pessoas que Sachi nocauteara contra sua vontade. A jovem se recorda dos longos cabelos negros, de um liso impecável, e os óculos de grandes aros redondos e dourados no rosto jovem; a calça social preta, reta e folgada de cintura alta, por cima de uma camisa carmim sem mangas abotoada até o pescoço. Os detalhes mais memoráveis, porém, são o chapéu de bruxa no alto da cabeça e o cinto cheio de pequenos bonecos de palha pendurados. Sachi não teria como esquecer sua aparência, fora uma das que mais lhe chamaram a atenção naquele dia. Ela cora ao perceber que, apesar de se lembrar da mulher, não se lembra de seu nome.

\- B-bom dia... – Sachi responde e se curva sem jeito, com os dedos apertando as alças da mochila vez ou outra. – Perdão pelo que aconteceu da última vez. Eu queria ter me desculpado antes, mas...

\- Nananah! Não se preocupe com isso, estamos todos ótimos! Sorte nossa ter a Recovery Girl na U.A., não é? – a professora abre um sorriso carinhoso que, com certeza, dá a Sachi mais conforto que as palavras de Lucis e a desvia brevemente das preocupações anteriores. – Foi um grande susto, mas nada mais do que isso, okay? E aí? Animada para começar a estudar?

Sachi abre a boca para responder, por puro instinto, mas Lucis é mais rápido.

\- _**Arewashi.**_ – a voz abafada interrompe a breve conversa das duas, tornando a deixar a jovem tensa. Porém é graças a isso que Sachi lembra o nome da mulher: Arewashi Reira, também conhecida pelo nome de heroína, " _Voodoo Doll"_. – _**Não é hora de conversa fiada.**_

Ambas se viram para Lucis, que acena com a pasta numa das mãos para Sachi se aproximar. Reira finge um beiço e, com um suspiro contrariado, volta a sentar diante do computador. Sachi pode ouvi-la digitar no teclado agora que apenas o chapéu desponta do outro lado da divisória. A garota já está perto de Lucis quando Reira fala pela última vez.

\- É uma pena que tenha que ficar na turma desse velho rabugento e não na minha. – Reira resmunga alto o bastante para os dois ouvirem, mas o homem não dá atenção e Sachi apenas o observa curiosa. " _Como assim,_ _ **tenho**_ _que ficar...?_ " ela se indaga confusa, mas não externa seus pensamentos. Além de que o fato de Lucis ser chamado de velho parece algo que não condiz com sua aparência. Claro, não é possível ver seu rosto, mas seu corpo não é o de um velho – ou se é, ele está em plena forma.

Sachi se pega conjecturando sobre o assunto, o que é muito melhor para sua cabeça do que ficar se lembrando do que não devia. Lucis é um herói, certo? Não dos mais famosos, uma vez que Sachi jamais o vira na TV ou sequer ouvira falar dele. Dessa maneira, a garota não teria como saber há quantos anos ele atuava e, por consequência, há quantos anos treinava – sequer sabia qual era a sua individualidade. Faria sentido ele estar em boa forma mesmo com uma idade avançada.

Lucis anda mais alguns passos, desviando de algumas mesas até chegar em mais uma porta, do outro lado da sala. Acima desta, a placa escrita " _Diretor Nedzu_ ". Conforme o acompanha, Sachi repara que, com exceção de Reira, a sala dos professores está vazia. Será que já haviam ido para suas respectivas aulas? Qual seja a razão, a jovem não tem tempo de se questionar dessa vez.

Estar prestes a entrar na sala de Nedzu faz Sachi levantar todas as suas bandeiras imaginárias de alerta. Ela também conhecera o Diretor no dia do teste, pois este fora idéia dele. Apesar de seus pais terem fornecido todo o seu histórico escolar e médico, Nedzu ainda quis ver de perto do que a individualidade de Sachi era capaz. Por um bom tempo ela se recusou a usar a própria habilidade, temendo o resultado, mas Nedzu, assistindo a uma distância segura, insistiu que precisava vê-la pessoalmente para ter noção de que decisão devia tomar.

Ciente de que seu poder sai do controle diante de emoções extremas, Nedzu achou interessante "encurralar" Sachi em uma arena, onde ela enfrentaria alguns dos professores. O objetivo principal era assustá-la numa batalha, ou irritá-la o suficiente para fazê-la explodir. No entanto, conseguiram mais do que isso, e de forma brutal, todos os que estavam dentro da arena sofreram as consequências – inclusive Sachi.

Lembrar do acontecido faz um arrepio gelado lhe correr a espinha. No fim tudo ficara bem, para seu alívio, mas as coisas poderiam facilmente ter terminado em uma catástrofe. " _Em mais uma"_. As batidas na porta trazem Sachi de volta à realidade e ela respira fundo quando o diretor os manda entrar com a voz animada. Lucis não hesita em abrir a porta, mas mais uma vez gesticula que é para a jovem entrar na frente.

Sachi engole seco e dá um passo adiante. Àquela altura, seu coração bate tão forte em seu peito que ela é capaz de senti-lo pulsar nos ouvidos. Seus olhos correm inseguros pela grande sala, pelas amplas janelas e as estantes abarrotadas de livros, até pousarem naquela criatura que é metade de seu tamanho. O diretor a espera com um sorriso gentil atrás de sua mesa, as patinhas unidas sobre a superfície de madeira.

Está acompanhado de um homem de meia idade com fartos bigodes grisalhos e olhar concentrado, e este avalia uma pasta aberta ao lado de Nedzu. Sentada em uma das cadeiras em frente a ele está, Shuuzenji Chiyo - a chefe da Enfermaria, e comumente chamada de Recovery Girl -, olhando para a jovem com ternura. À princípio, Sachi não sabe como agir e o nervosismo não a deixa falar ou se mexer, mas Lucis vem logo atrás e lhe toca as costas de forma sutil para incentivá-la a se sentar também. Só há uma cadeira vazia disponível, à qual a jovem se dirige, de cabeça baixa. Ao fazê-lo, porém, percebe que o homem-urso ficara para trás, encostado ao lado da porta que ele fechara segundos antes. Ele cruza os braços, ainda segurando a pasta que pegara, e mantém a máscara de dentes arreganhados virada na direção dos demais, mais uma vez se tornando imóvel como um boneco. Não há como negar que o professor possui uma aura perturbadora e misteriosa ao mesmo tempo, e Sachi fica imaginando se todos o confundem com um vilão quando o veem pela primeira vez – como acontecera com ela mais cedo.

\- Bom dia, querida. – o cumprimento amável da mulher na cadeira ao lado faz a atenção da jovem mudar de foco, mas não é o bastante para tranquilizá-la e ela se vira para a senhora de chofre. – Finalmente estamos nos reunindo em melhores condições, não?

Sachi apenas concorda com a cabeça e se põe a brincar com fiapos soltos da mochila que depositara em seu colo. Não consegue sorrir - na verdade sequer tenta. Ela só quer que aquele dia acabe logo, por mais que o mesmo tenha acabado de começar. O homem ao lado de Nedzu parece terminar de ler o conteúdo da pasta, pois este a fecha devagar e ajeita os bigodes volumosos.

Seus olhos perscrutam cada centímetro da expressão de Sachi e, desta vez, não é coisa da sua cabeça. Ela se sente extremamente desconfortável com o excesso de atenção e não suporta o olhar sobre si. Correndo os próprios olhos envergonhados à procura do Diretor, Sachi praticamente implora em silêncio para que ele adiante logo o assunto. Nedzu curva as sobrancelhas, complacente, e suspira antes de começar a falar.

\- Nishiwara-san... Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria que aceitasse as minhas mais sinceras desculpas por obrigá-la a fazer algo que não queria. – as pequenas patas se apertam uma na outra com força, mas o sorriso bondoso não se desfaz. – Sei que pegamos pesado, e eu pedi perdão aos seus pais no mesmo dia, mas você ainda estava desacordada... Portanto queria conversar com você pessoalmente.

Sachi não sabe como responder. Talvez até aceitasse as desculpas do Diretor, afinal, mas lembrar daquele teste ainda deixava seus nervos à flor da pele. A garota aperta os lábios e nada diz, ainda encarando Nedzu com olhos gigantes de dúvida. Ele prossegue em seu monólogo.

\- Seu poder se mostrou bastante... _assustador_. Não apenas para quem assistiu de fora, como eu, mas principalmente para quem sofreu os efeitos dele. Foi como eu disse aquele dia: eu já havia tido acesso aos seus históricos, mas precisava ver de perto as consequências de provocar você. – Sachi se encolhe mais e mais a cada palavra de Nedzu. Melhor do que ninguém, _**ela**_ sabe a aberração que ela é. – Depois do teste, eu tive certeza de que precisávamos ajudá-la a controlar sua individualidade, pois a cada ano que passa, ela parece ficar mais forte e se manifestar com mais frequência. Se com 15 anos, você já é capaz de derrubar uma quantidade considerável de heróis experientes, imagina o que não poderá fazer quando estiver mais velha?

" _Em outras palavras, eu sou uma ameaça..._ ", Sachi pensa com um nó na garganta e desvia o olhar para a própria mochila. " _Eu sei disso, todos que me conhecem acabam se machucando._ " É basicamente o que a jovem entende daquela conversa, e o que ela vem entendendo desde que era pequena.

\- Como sabe, seus pais me contaram sobre o incidente na sua última escola e me botaram à par do processo judicial que estão respondendo. Lamento que tenham que passar por isso. E digo mais, eu acredito com todas as forças na sua inocência. Eu jamais poderia entender como deve ser para uma criança tentar domar sozinha uma habilidade tão traiçoeira. – Sachi se encolhe mais um pouco, quase sumindo atrás da própria mochila. Há sinceridade nas palavras de Nedzu, mas tudo o que Sachi consegue sentir naquele momento é culpa e constrangimento. - ...Contudo, isso não me impede de fazer tudo que estiver em meu alcance para transformar este quadro. E então, você não precisará continuar vivendo com medo. Podemos fazer você se tornar uma heroína espetacular.

As últimas palavras de Nedzu fazem Sachi parar de se remoer e unir as sobrancelhas com súbita insatisfação – que, somada aos sentimentos anteriores, ganha mais intensidade do que a garota gostaria. De novo aquele assunto utópico de _heroísmo_. Justo ela, uma heroína? _Impossível_. Com um muxoxo quase inaudível, Sachi se ajeita de leve na cadeira e meneia a cabeça com vontade.

\- Desculpe, Diretor Nedzu, mas o senhor fala como a minha mãe. – Sachi reúne toda a coragem necessária para rebater o que está ouvindo, mas em nenhum momento é capaz de erguer o rosto e olhar nos olhos de quem está presente. – Como disse, o senhor leu tudo sobre mim, além do que meus pais devem ter dito à meu respeito. Melhor ainda, o senhor presenciou um dos meus momentos de descontrole em primeira mão, então o senhor já sabe... Eu machuco as pessoas, as faço sofrer, jamais posso ser considerada uma heroína.

Um silêncio pesado se instala na sala e alguns segundos se passam incertos até que Chiyo se manifeste contra o que a jovem dissera.

\- Pequena, não deveria se depreciar tanto... – a enfermeira-chefe, pasma com tamanha negatividade vinda de uma moça tão jovem, não consegue evitar a própria expressão decepcionada. – Você ainda pode evoluir muito.

Um sorriso amargo toma conta dos lábios de Sachi como se a garota tivesse pensado sobre o assunto diversas vezes antes daquela conversa.

\- Não... Não importa o quanto eu evolua, nada pode mudar o que eu fiz. Que tipo de heroína eu poderia ser se já feri pessoas inocentes? Ou se posso ferir ainda mais a qualquer instante?! – Sachi se arrepende assim que termina de falar, não pretendia se abrir daquele jeito – muito menos com pessoas que sequer conhece. Porém toda vez era a mesma história. E era como reviver mais uma das discussões que sempre tinha com sua mãe. Ninguém tem idéia de como o assunto era cansativo para Sachi. Tentavam convencê-la de que tudo poderia ficar bem, mas pareciam ignorar o fato de que algumas pessoas jamais voltariam. Todos podiam fingir que nada acontecera, mas cada uma daquelas pessoas morava na cabeça de Sachi como se tivessem sido gravadas em sua mente a fogo.

A jovem apoia o cotovelo no braço da cadeira e tenta esconder o rosto com a mão, segurando a testa. Agora se sente idiota por expor o que pensa a um bando de adultos que talvez a considerassem mais uma adolescente dramática. O sorriso de Nedzu esmorece no mesmo instante, e ele estende uma das patas na direção da garota em sinal de simpatia. O homem de bigode e o professor atrás dela permanecem calados, observando.

\- Você possui um grande senso de justiça. Apenas isso já é mais heróico do que você imagina. – Nedzu diz com firmeza, no que Sachi apenas o responde em sua cabeça com um desanimado " _está longe de ser o suficiente_ ". - Ninguém aqui a está pedindo para mudar ou esquecer seu passado. Tudo o que queremos te oferecer é uma chance de fazer algo melhor do seu futuro. _**Eu**_ tenho certeza de que você pode crescer muito aqui, mas você ainda precisa descobrir que é capaz de boas conquistas.

Sachi respira fundo, nem um pouco convencida, e busca encarar Nedzu pelas frestas dos dedos. Continua preocupada e desconfiada, mas não pode negar que aquela conversa sincera já era muito mais do que qualquer escola fizera por ela.

\- ...O senhor não se preocupa com o resto dos seus alunos? Digo, minha individualidade pode ser manifestar de repente. Eu até tento bloqueá-la, mas às vezes é mais forte que eu. Eu me esforço o tempo todo para não deixá-la "explodir" na cara de ninguém. – Sachi argumenta. – A mídia cairia em cima de vocês por negligência e minha família enfrentaria mais processos, consequentemente. Meus pais... eles são os melhores pais do mundo, mesmo com uma filha como eu, por isso estão sempre me apoiando sob qualquer circunstância, mas o senhor arriscaria tantas outras vidas por uma única pessoa? Não faz sentido.

Nedzu se cala, pensativo, Chiyo suspira para si, o homem de bigodes coça o queixo sem tirar os olhos de Sachi, e, sem que ninguém pudesse perceber, Lucis sorri por baixo da máscara.

\- _**Hm. Para uma criança tão assustada, você é bastante madura, não é?**_ – o professor decide se intrometer na conversa e desencosta da parede com um movimento desleixado, aproximando-se da mesa e parando ao lado da ruiva. Ele pousa mão livre no espaldar de sua cadeira e abaixa lentamente até estar na mesma altura que seu ouvido. – _**Mas está nos subestimando. Não aceitaríamos uma garota tão problemática quanto você se não soubéssemos que daríamos conta.**_

Sachi sente o corpo arrepiar da cabeça aos pés e imediatamente endireita a postura, o corpo rígido de tensão como uma pedra. Nem mesmo ousa virar para Lucis, sua presença a centímetros dela já é medonha demais. Nedzu abafa uma breve risada nasal.

\- Lucis, isso não é jeito de falar. Não assuste ainda mais a menina. – e pigarreia para voltar ao assunto enquanto o homem reergue o corpo, mas não saindo de perto de Sachi. – O que ele quer dizer é que temos um plano. Ele não é 100% à prova de falhas, mas reduz consideravelmente os riscos de haver um acidente.

Sachi encara Nedzu com certa curiosidade e confusão, mas desconfiança ainda é muito clara em seu rosto. Depois do teste, um _plano_ vindo de Nedzu é algo a se temer.

\- ...Como assim um plano?

\- Muito bem, vamos por partes: eu também soube que você não possui acompanhamento psicológico há muitos anos, certo? As sessões te deixavam agitada e às vezes as coisas iam longe demais. – Nedzu nota a expressão de Sachi mudar para instantânea tristeza. A jovem assente chateada. – É por isso que eu trouxe o Dr. Arikawa para te conhecer. Ele é nosso Coordenador Psicopedagógico e um dos melhores em sua área.

Sachi então encara o homem ao lado de Nedzu, boquiaberta quando ele finalmente é apresentado. " _Por isso ele ficou me olhando o tempo todo! Estava me estudando! Ugh, que vergonha..."_ , ela pensa quase em pânico e se sentindo um pequeno ratinho de laboratório.

\- P-prazer em conhecê-lo, doutor... - sua voz se torna tão baixa que mal é ouvida. Não que ter sua privacidade violada seja novidade para a jovem – afinal, aqueles não são os primeiros estranhos a lerem fichas sobre sua vida até então. Porém, por alguma razão, a sensação é diferente com profissionais _daquela área_. Eles sempre tocavam em assuntos sensíveis demais, sobre os quais Sachi detestava falar, e isso a fazia entrar na defensiva. Dessa forma, ela se tornava cada vez mais agressiva a cada tentativa de fazê-la se abrir.

\- Arikawa Hisao, o prazer é meu. - o homem se apresenta, mantendo a seriedade a todo momento. - Por mais que não acredite ainda, não precisa ficar receosa. O meu trabalho aqui é te acompanhar durante esses três anos, servindo de apoio emocional para você diante das mudanças que virão.

\- Okay...? - Sachi não sabe como responder, e os olhos dourados se deslocam de Hisao à Nedzu. Ela não entende qual é o plano exatamente.

O doutor segue com a explicação.

\- De nada adianta tentar apressar resultados positivos. Em muitos casos, como o seu, é a pior jogada que se pode fazer. Portanto iremos com calma. - Sachi tenta esconder, enquanto o ouve, a frustração. Já ouvira aquelas palavras outras vezes. E nada funcionara. - Começando por hoje, você terá três sessões comigo por semana: Segundas, Quartas e Sextas, ao fim das aulas. Dessa forma, não será preciso apressar nada. Você pode se acostumar aos poucos com a nova rotina e com o que deseja compartilhar ou não. Mas todos os pormenores eu posso explicar na sessão de mais tarde.

Sachi não gosta da idéia. Não gosta _**nada**_. E num primeiro impulso, ela até pensa em discordar. Apenas uma sessão na semana, em vários casos passados, havia sido suficiente para dar errado, dirá três.

\- Isso... faz parte do plano? - suas sobrancelhas estão unidas novamente, em clara reprovação.

Nedzu e Hisao concordam com um aceno de cabeça. O Diretor é quem fala desta vez.

\- É importante conhecer e compreender os motivos que trazem seu poder à tona. Sem isso, ele se torna instável e difícil de prever. Portanto, antes de mais nada, o plano é cuidar de você. Recovery Girl cuidará de sua saúde física... - e a senhora sorri com doçura ao ser apontada - ...enquanto o Dr. Arikawa cuidará de sua saúde mental.

\- Uhm... Bom... - Sachi procura as palavras que sejam menos ingratas, afinal todos estão ali se esforçando para o bem dela. - Como eu posso dizer...? É que, okay, eu agradeço de verdade pela tentativa, mas... Tentam fazer isso há anos. O máximo que eu descobri foi que perco o controle com sentimentos exagerados. É como uma defesa do meu corpo. Para me aprofundar sobre os motivos que me levam a explodir, eu teria que _falar_ sobre eles, o que eu não consigo fazer sem ficar super alterada. Então o Dr. Arikawa corre risco durante as sessões. E seus alunos também, convivendo comigo. Isso é o contrário de reduzir consideravelmente os riscos.

Como se Sachi tivesse dito algo surpreendente, os presentes sorriem – mesmo o doutor que parecia tão comprometido com sua postura. É um sorriso sutil, porém admirado, que a jovem não entende de onde vem. É como se enxergassem algo que ela não consegue. Ela abre a boca para voltar a falar, mas Nedzu aponta com o queixo para a pasta que Lucis trouxera consigo.

Sem demora, Lucis deposita a pasta na frente da jovem e a abre com um movimento rápido do dedo indicador. Sachi observa seu conteúdo incerta do que aquilo significa.

\- Um aluno...? – ela pergunta, projetando-se um pouco mais para frente para ver melhor.

A primeira informação que lhe chama a atenção é a foto do rapaz, presa no canto superior esquerdo da ficha técnica. Dá para ver que ele é novo, mas o semblante sério e os olhos de aparência cansada lhe dão um ar de maturidade. Com os cabelos negros e bagunçados na altura dos ombros, o rapaz também parece não ser dos mais vaidosos. Está escrito em sua cara que não estava nem um pouco afim de tirar aquela foto.

\- _**Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para ser seu professor, sejamos sinceros. Eu sou de lua, e como disseram, nesse momento você precisa de estabilidade. Não fosse por esse garoto ser da minha turma, provavelmente você ficaria com a Arewashi.**_ – Lucis recosta-se de leve sobre a mesa do Diretor, dando as costas para os dois atrás dela. Os dedos compridos tamborilam sobre a pasta. – _**Ele**_ _ **é a nossa garantia de que acidentes não ocorrerão, graças ao que ele pode fazer. Chame de destino, ou a mais pura sorte, mas você veio a nós no momento certo. O garoto pode cancelar qualquer individualidade se o usuário estiver em seu campo de visão.**_

Sachi levanta o rosto, incrédula. Uma individualidade que cancela outras? Isso é praticamente um sonho se realizando. Ela não está acostumada a notícias tão boas, tinha de haver um porém ali. Num instante olha para Lucis um tanto abobalhada, achando que ouvira errado, para em seguida voltar e ler a ficha, onde um resumo da individualidade do aluno está escrito abaixo de seu nome e data de nascimento.

\- _Aizawa Shouta_. – a garota lê em voz alta, fascinada. – Ele realmente pode cancelar outras individualidades! Se... se ele cancelar a minha quando preciso... todos estarão seguros!

Um sorriso se abre quando Sachi encaixa as informações, para logo após se transformar numa risada carregada de alívio e descrença misturados. _Aquilo_ sim reduzia os riscos! Alguém que pudesse impedi-la de fazer mal aos outros era mais do que pensava ser possível. De repente é como sentir um mundo descer de seus ombros e Sachi não consegue evitar dos olhos se encherem d'água.

\- Isso é real...? - ela cobre os lábios com uma das mãos, a voz embargada. – Eu nunca vi uma habilidade assim, é bom demais pra ser verdade.

Mesmo sem fazer idéia de quem é Aizawa, Sachi já o admira e respeita. Passara anos esperando por uma chance de conter seu poder. Tantos foram os anos, que eventualmente ela desistiu, e aos trancos e barrancos se conteve em tudo que fazia para não provocar nenhum desastre – o que nem sempre funcionava.

\- _**Não é uma solução permanente, mas sim, ele pode impedir que você perca o controle em momentos inoportunos.**_ – Lucis explica enquanto Sachi o fita esperançosa. A inocência e alegria da garota o faz sentir algo engraçado. Ele está feliz por ela, por mais que a máscara raivosa não o deixe transparecer. Todos estão ao vê-la se emocionar daquele jeito tão sincero. – _**Claro, enquanto você estiver nas premissas da escola, ele estará por perto para te acompanhar. Se não se importar de ter uma babá, você irá se sair bem.**_

Sachi sacode a cabeça num aceno negativo, não apenas afastando as lágrimas como também abrindo o sorriso mais largo e mais sincero que não dava havia... Ela sequer sabia quanto tempo.

\- Tá brincando?! Ele pode me acompanhar até no banheiro se isso for me impedir de ferir alguém! – a animação é tão grande que Sachi nem mesmo percebe o quão estranho aquilo soa. A sala é mais uma vez tomada pelo silêncio, agora atônito, até que ele seja quebrado por uma gargalhada de Lucis, acompanhada de risos mais comportados dos outros três.

\- Vamos esperar que isso não seja necessário, mocinha. – Nedzu brinca e só então Sachi se dá conta da asneira que dissera. Ela tapa a boca com as mãos, esbaforida, e sua mochila quase cai.

\- B-bom, foi muito heróico da parte dele aceitar uma tarefa como essa... – ela tenta mudar de assunto para amenizar a vergonha, mas todos voltam a ficar sérios automaticamente. Seu sorriso diminui aos poucos. - ...Que foi?

Nedzu recolhe as patas da mesa e recosta na própria cadeira, batendo os dedinhos uns nos outros com um suspiro.

\- Bem... Ele não aceitou _ainda_. – o diretor desembucha e Sachi se sente como uma criança que teve o doce tomado da boca. – Nós não imaginávamos qual seria a sua reação à idéia de ter um estranho te seguindo para todos os lados, portanto achei melhor conversar com o rapaz apenas depois que você concordasse.

O queixo de Sachi cai por uns segundos antes que ela volte a falar.

\- Eu concordo, eu concordo muito! – Sachi exclama, à princípio, mas logo se recompõe. – Quero dizer... eu não tenho escolha. Já tentei de tudo por conta própria, mas nada funciona. Se alguém pode me parar, eu aceito qualquer alternativa.

É triste para os quatro adultos verem o quanto uma garota tão nova possui preocupações que jamais deveriam ser da idade dela. Porém também é admirável como Sachi simplesmente não pensa em si. Seu maior desejo é que os outros fiquem bem. Sendo assim, quão baixa poderia ser sua auto estima para não conseguir ver o quanto ela já se parecia com uma heroína?

Lucis fecha a pasta e a pega de volta, batendo suavemente com ela em um dos ombros de Sachi.

\- _**Eu conheço os alunos que tenho. Ele vai aceitar.**_ – o homem-urso declara e se ergue para se encaminhar à porta. – _**Portanto se concentre na aula por enquanto, que está prestes a começar. Você ainda tem que se apresentar à sua nova turma.**_

Lucis, já ao lado da porta, levanta um dos braços apenas para revelar um pequeno relógio no interior de seu pulso. Vê rapidamente as horas e abre a porta num movimento só.

\- _**Vamos, Nishiwara.**_ – o professor a chama e se despede dos demais conforme deixa a sala. - _**Tenham um bom dia, com licença.**_

Sachi o observa, ainda atordoada com a quantidade de informações que aquele breve encontro lhe proporcionara. Ela balbucia uma ou outra sílaba, sem conseguir completar um pedido de espera. Ainda havia tantas perguntas que gostaria de fazer! E se o rapaz não fosse com a sua cara? E se ele não aceitasse como Lucis disse que iria? Tanta coisa ainda podia dar errado!

De imediato, Sachi começou a sentir o nervosismo se acumular todo de novo. Ainda tinha que se apresentar, que tormenta. Ser a novata era horrível, e se não a recebessem bem?

" _UGH, eu tô enjoada de novo._ "

Contudo, antes que fosse deixada para trás pelo professor – que com certeza o faria se ela demorasse demais -, Sachi salta da cadeira, põe a mochila nas costas e corre para a porta. Ela pára apenas para se virar para os três adultos restantes e curvar o corpo até onde suas costas a permitem. Seus cabelos cacheados resvalam no carpete como uma cortina laranja.

\- Eu não tenho como agradecer o suficiente o que estão fazendo por mim e pelos meus pais! Eles vão ficar super felizes! – ela diz ainda curvada.

\- Você se tornar a heroína que _sabemos_ que irá se tornar será agradecimento o suficiente. – Nedzu mais uma vez transborda confiança em suas palavras. Sachi gostaria de ter ao menos um terço daquela confiança toda.

Diferente de todas as vezes em que falavam de seu futuro como heroína, desta vez Sachi não leva a mal. Desta vez há a pequenina chance de isso se tornar verdade.

\- Hai! – a garota se endireita num pulo, fazendo os cabelos voarem e se bagunçarem às suas costas. - Com licença!

Ela corre para fora, tão apressada para alcançar Lucis que esquece de fechar a porta atrás de si. Chiyo, Hisao e Nedzu, lançam um sorriso triste à garota após sua saída. A enfermeira-chefe afunda na própria cadeira, sentindo-se esgotada como se tivesse passado o dia inteiro visitando hospitais.

\- Pobrezinha... – ela coça a testa e olha para Nedzu e Hisao com o coração pesado. – Ela é apenas uma criança, com um histórico tão sombrio...

Nedzu suspira, de cenho franzido, e olha de soslaio para a pasta que Hisao lia quando Sachi chegara.

\- Felizmente nada do que ela passou corrompeu seu caráter, mas...

\- ...Mas ela tem sérios problemas consigo mesma. – Hisao completa, em voz baixa.


	5. Capítulo 03 - Inocente

É difícil se concentrar no que o professor fala ou na aula como um todo, e Sachi sente a pele queimar com os olhares que vez ou outra são lançados em sua direção. Nada mais comum, ela é a atração principal daquela segunda-feira, mas o incômodo não se torna menor por causa disso. Completamente ciente de seus arredores, Sachi acumula em si um misto de diversos sentimentos. Medo, vergonha, ansiedade e uma pontinha bem singela – _beeeem singela mesmo_ – de animação são alguns deles.

A falta de concentração a atrapalha a se localizar na matéria que é passada, por mais que Sachi já esperasse que fosse ser assim. Mesmo com seus estudos em dia - ou o mais perto disso possível -, a jovem acumulara na U.A. quase dois meses de aulas não assistidas. Fora os outros quatro meses do período letivo anterior, nos quais fora obrigada a permanecer dentro de casa por ordem judicial.

Todo esse tempo longe da escola poderia tê-la atrasado se não tivesse sido pela insistência de seus pais em Sachi se manter estudando mesmo confinada. Dessa forma, ela não teria que repetir o último ano do ensino fundamental caso voltasse às aulas presenciais no futuro, e poderia entrar no ensino médio sem ser – _tão_ \- prejudicada.

Na época, tivera imensa dificuldade em conciliar os estudos com tantas outras preocupações mais graves em mente, e estudar sozinha sem que a vida estivesse um caos já seria desafio o suficiente para qualquer adolescente comum. Incontáveis foram as vezes que Sachi quisera desistir de tudo e apenas desaparecer, fugir de todo o sofrimento. No entanto, aquela estava longe de ser uma solução, e ela não poderia fazer algo tão horrível com os próprios pais. Por alguma razão, apesar de toda a desgraça que Sachi trouxera desde que manifestara sua individualidade pela primeira vez, seus pais permaneceram a amando e apoiando, e cuidando para que a jovem conseguisse se tornar alguém melhor – mesmo Sachi não se considerando grande coisa senão uma grande decepção ambulante. Não seria justo jogar no lixo tantos anos investidos nela, principalmente depois de causar tantos problemas dos quais sequer sabia se seus pais poderiam sair após sua partida.

Sachi reconhecia a sorte de ter pais como eles. Eles sempre foram como seu farol no meio da tempestade. Sendo assim, em consideração a todo o amor recebido – e ao amor que também sentia por eles -, Sachi se esforçara ao máximo para levantar todas as manhãs e aprender o que deveria lhe ter sido ensinado na escola - era o mínimo que poderia fazer pelos dois. E apesar da dificuldade, teve grande ajuda da internet, com vídeo-aulas, pesquisas e fóruns – para tirar suas maiores dúvidas -, porém certos assuntos Sachi ainda não compreende totalmente e, por isso, ficara combinado quando a admitiram que ela precisaria de aulas complementares ao longo da semana até que todas as suas dúvidas tivessem sido tiradas.

Se quiser se adequar a todas as exigências da nova escola, a garota precisa recuperar o tempo perdido.

" _Mas tudo bem se não for hoje... né?_ _Tudo bem se eu só respirar fundo...?_ " Sachi pensa com o cansaço mental lhe nublando o raciocínio lógico. Haveria uma nova oportunidade de _recuperar_ _o_ _tempo_ _perdido_ no dia seguinte. Hoje ainda é tudo muito novo e estranho e hostil.

Atrás dela, Sachi consegue ouvir o ruído do colega se mover na cadeira, e pela frequência, ele parece inquieto. Pensar nisso já a faz cogitar se sua presença o está incomodando ou não, ou se a garota que antes sentava naquela cadeira agora a odeia porque Sachi a tirou de seu lugar. Ela ouve cochichos aqui e ali, provavelmente sobre ela, e se atém a olhar apenas para o quadro, para Lucis ou para o próprio caderno, mas sua visão periférica a sabota. Sim, os cochichos só podem ser sobre ela.

Sachi não culpa a curiosidade geral, provavelmente faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar deles. No entanto, como Sachi está afastada das salas de aula há praticamente meio ano, toda a experiência de voltar a estudar em meio a outros adolescentes é bastante assustadora.

\- Quer que eu avise ela?! – Sachi escuta uma voz entusiasmada tentar sussurrar atrás dela em determinado momento da aula no qual Lucis está escrevendo no quadro. Imediatamente Sachi pára de escrever em seu caderno, seus olhos cravados nas palavras escritas de maneira automática sem realmente enxergá-las. A voz a faz travar no lugar, como um animal que avalia o melhor momento de começar a correr.

\- Shhhhh, cala a boca! Eu consigo ler sem problemas! – outra voz, mais baixa e furiosa, vem exatamente da mesa atrás dela, onde _Aizawa_ _Shouta_ está.

Tímida e receosa, mas morrendo de curiosidade, Sachi se vira na direção das vozes – algo a diz que estão se referindo a ela, como todo o resto da sala. Seus olhos dourados se fixam nos dois rapazes, um do lado do outro, que estacam no lugar como se tivessem sido pegos no flagra. O loiro de óculos lhe abre um sorriso travesso na mesma hora, mas Shouta baixa o rosto o mais rápido possível para o próprio caderno e volta a escrever de sobrancelhas unidas.

\- E-eu... – Sachi começa baixinho, incerta do que acaba de acontecer. Hizashi, por sua vez, aponta com o polegar para o moreno e usa a outra mão para esconder a boca das vistas dele ao falar.

\- Ele tá com vergonha de dizer que seu cabelo tá na frente dele. – a idéia de esconder os lábios de alguém é a de falar baixo para a outra pessoa não entender, mas o rapaz falha miseravelmente por alguma razão que Sachi desconhece. – E que ele é lindo, _by the wa_ — **EI**!

Hizashi exclama ao se desvencilhar do pé de Shouta sobre o seu, fazendo boa parte da turma se assustar e virar para eles – menos Lucis, que permanece escrevendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sachi sente o rosto ferver de vergonha imediatamente, e a falta de reação é tão grande que ela apenas consegue observar os dois com as bochechas rubras e piscadelas confusas. Não sabe o que a deixa mais encabulada: se é o elogio ou ser o centro das atenções novamente. Já Shouta tem os cabelos levemente erguidos, o rosto também rubro, mas mais como consequência à vontade de esganar Hizashi.

\- Eu não falei nada disso, foi você! Por que precisa abrir essa boca grande o tempo todo?! – o moreno cicia, tentando manter a voz controlada sem o menor sucesso.

\- Você também achou, qual o problema?! – Hizashi chuta de leve o pé que acabara de o pisar, franzindo as sobrancelhas com insatisfação.

\- Quando foi que eu disse isso? – a voz de Shouta se ergue um tom a mais, indignada. Mas antes que Hizashi volte a respondê-lo, a ruiva ergue uma das mãos com cautela, como se a qualquer momento os dois pudessem se voltar contra ela.

\- U-uhm... Por favor... – Sachi pede em voz baixa ao perceber que boa parte da turma ainda os está observando, sorrateiramente para não serem chamados atenção por Lucis. Alguns seguram o riso, como se os dois rapazes fossem algum tipo de entretenimento, outros reviram os olhos e voltam às suas anotações, mas grande parte olha para os três para descobrir como vai se desenrolar o primeiro diálogo com a aluna nova. Para alguém que costuma agir como se fosse invisível, como Sachi, ser tão notada como naquelas poucas horas é terrível. – N-não precisam discutir... Eu... prendo o cabelo!

Os dois olham para ela como se apenas então lembrassem de sua presença, apesar de ela ter sido justamente a razão do início da discussão. Na mesma hora, a expressão irritada de Hizashi suaviza e se torna simpática mais uma vez, porém Shouta permanece de cenho franzido, encarando Sachi por alguns segundos. Ela o encara de volta com certa expectativa, sem saber o que esperar das reações dele. Shouta não sabe de certo a razão, mas algo naquela garota o incomoda. Seu olhar severo se fixa nas olheiras escuras dela e no cansaço disfarçado pelo nervosismo, o que o faz considerar que talvez as _questões_ _de_ _saúde_ não sejam mera desculpa. ...Nada que seja da conta dele.

Assim, ele estala a língua nos dentes e quebra o contato visual do mesmo jeito emburrado de antes.

\- Tsc, não precisa. Já falei que eu consigo ler. – resmunga baixo, sem querer ceder. Contudo, quando está prestes a voltar a anotar a matéria, o movimento da novata chama sua atenção. Ele ergue o rosto bruscamente. – Ei, eu falei que não p-!

\- Não tem problema! – Sachi o interrompe, se encolhendo na cadeira como se Shouta a tivesse ameaçado. Suas mãos ágeis terminam de domar a fartura de cachos num coque improvisado com sua faixa de cabelo assim que ela fala. Ela abre um sorriso tímido, mas Shouta percebe o esforço que ela faz para mantê-lo lá. Ela não quer sorrir, _de novo_. – É que eu sempre sentei no fundo, acho que eu desacostumei a ter alguém sentado atrás de mim... Desculpa.

Com os cabelos laranja para o alto, o rosto redondo de Sachi fica em evidência e isso parece deixá-la ainda mais insegura. A ponta dos dedos enfaixados da mão direita se enrola em uma mecha solta da franja, no que os dedos da mão esquerda agitam o lápis de um lado a outro. " _Garota estranha"_ o rapaz conclui afinal. Shouta consegue agora enxergar o quadro muito melhor, sem ter que se contorcer na própria cadeira para decifrar cada palavra escrita pelo professor. Mas ele também é orgulhoso e não quer admitir que Hizashi estava certo. Shouta não pedira pelo favor, portanto se a novata espera por algum tipo de agradecimento, ela ficaria esperando para sempre.

\- Você é quem sabe. – ele rebate, sem o menor medo de soar grosseiro, passando a copiar o que está no quadro com muito mais rapidez que antes.

\- O-okay... – o sorriso de Sachi vacila diante da rispidez inesperada do rapaz, mas apenas Hizashi nota. À essa altura, poucos são os alunos que ainda prestam atenção neles.

A vontade que ele tem de vez em quando é a de jogar o amigo longe, principalmente quando esse amigo é mal-educado sem necessidade. Claro, Hizashi já havia aprendido que aquele era o jeito dele e que ele não fazia na real intenção de ofender, mas Sachi poderia interpretar errado as palavras de Shouta. De certa forma, os mal-entendidos envolvendo a personalidade difícil dele o preocupavam. Nem todo mundo tinha a mesma paciência que Hizashi, ou entendia que não era nada pessoal, e que Shouta apenas era revoltado e fechado, e péssimo com as palavras, por razões que ele mesmo não queria dividir. Era por isso que não tinha muitos amigos. E era precisamente por isso que Hizashi insistira tanto em fazer amizade com o ele: vê-lo sempre sozinho. Portanto, tornar-se seu amigo acabara por ser, no início das aulas, como seu objetivo pessoal.

\- Naah, não liga pra ele, o Shou é tímido. – Hizashi intervêm na breve conversa dos dois antes que o outro consiga ser mais rude que já havia sido. A mão direita coça a nuca apenas para não voar na direção de Shouta, no que ele ri sem graça para amenizar o clima pesado que se instala no momento. – Obrigado, tá? Ele fica bonito assim também!

Para alívio do loiro, o sorriso de Sachi se torna um pouco mais agradecido. Ela concorda com a cabeça e se vira para frente com um " _obrigada_ " bastante sutil, o rubor ainda lhe colorindo das maçãs do rosto às orelhas. Muito bem, a grosseria de Shouta não parece ter causado danos permanentes – por mais que ele mesmo não ligasse nem um pouco para as consequências. Mas Hizashi suspira como se acabasse de tê-lo salvo a vida. Talvez fosse o loiro quem se importasse demais no fim das contas.

Entretanto, Hizashi não poderia estar mais errado.

Sachi se debruça levemente sobre o próprio caderno por um instante, procurando não se desesperar ou, pelo menos, não externar seu princípio de pânico. O coração chacoalha dentro do peito enlouquecidamente, dando a impressão de que a jovem acabara de correr uma maratona. O sangue pulsa em seus ouvidos com tamanha violência que, enquanto não consegue se acalmar um pouco que seja, Sachi não é capaz de ouvir quase nada à sua volta. Os cochichos estão distantes, quase inexistentes, e o ruído do giz arrastado pelo quadro passa desapercebido. Eles não são altos o bastante para abafar o pulsar acompanhado do tinir agudo.

"... _E agora? Ele já me odeia. Ele não vai me aceitar, o que eu faço?"_ o pensamento não a ajuda a se acalmar, mas Sachi não consegue evitar a enxurrada de questionamentos que toma conta dela. " _Lucis-sensei disse que ele aceitaria, mas ele parece tão irritado... Fui eu que o irritei, que droga! Como que eu sempre estrago tudo?!"_

\- Ngh... – Sachi abafa um gemido frustrado e fecha os olhos por dois segundos. A mão esquerda se aperta com toda força no lápis para que ela volte a escrever sem tremer com a ansiedade. Sua primeira interação com a única pessoa capaz de ajudá-la a ser uma adolescente menos nociva à sociedade fora péssima. A chance que ela tinha de causar uma boa impressão descera água abaixo. Ainda que Shouta, na realidade, já seja uma pessoa cheia de barreiras por natureza, para Sachi a culpa de ele agir daquele jeito é inteiramente dela.

Quando que Lucis o chamaria? No almoço? No fim do dia? Talvez ele esperasse que Sachi fizesse alguma amizade com o garoto antes de trazer o assunto à tona? Se for a última opção, Sachi já começou falhando. E quando Lucis falasse sobre isso, o Diretor estaria presente? Recovery Girl e o Dr. Arikawa? Talvez isso ajudasse Shouta a escolher ajudá-la... E o que diriam? Contariam para ele do que ela era capaz? Do que ela fizera no _passado_?

Um calafrio percorre a espinha de Sachi a cada possibilidade e isso é suficiente para trazer o enjôo de volta com toda a força. A cor da jovem se perde no momento em que ela pára de lutar contra os pensamentos conspiratórios e passa a lutar contra a ânsia de vômito. Ela reúne todo o ímpeto de que é capaz para não deixar os espasmos tomarem conta do próprio corpo, assim ficando perfeitamente imóvel, mas leva cerca de meio minuto se obrigando a respirar devagar e engolir seco para não passar nenhum vexame.

É tudo que ela menos precisa em seu primeiro dia de aula.

O suor frio faz a pele pálida ficar gelada, e Sachi agradece a tudo de mais sagrado na terra por todos terem voltado às suas anotações. Mesmo que alguém a tenha olhado em meio ao seu mal-estar, ninguém parece ter reparado. " _Ou talvez ninguém se importe"_ , sua negatividade pensa por ela, se esgueirando pelas brechas que seu subconsciente frágil proporciona.

Os olhos se apertam por mais segundos, e a mão direita se desloca para o pescoço descoberto. De repente é como ficar exposta demais, praticamente nua.

Um _tac_ final no quadro ecoa pela sala no momento em que Lucis termina de escrever. Os olhos de Sachi se abrem imediatamente e ela os ergue assustados. Quanto tempo passara enquanto digladiava contra suas paranoias? Certamente o bastante para Lucis preencher o quadro inteiro e o coração da garota diminuir o ritmo aos poucos. Ela adormecera?

 _ **\- ...Como eu disse, hoje vocês não têm tanta matéria. Essa semana eu não pedirei deveres de casa para que vocês possam se concentrar no Festival Esportivo e usar seu tempo para treinar e preparar seus espíritos.**_ – o professor se vira para a turma com o giz ainda em mãos e um tom de voz nada agradável. – _**Mas não pensem que vão se safar. A ausência de matéria é temporária, apenas até o Festival acabar. E já que terão mais tempo para se prepararem, nada mais justo que vocês ultrapassem os seus limites. Eu não espero menos dessa turma.**_

Sachi ouve grande parte de seus colegas comemorarem e concordarem com Lucis, entusiasmados. Ela corre o olhar enturvecido à sua esquerda para observar a euforia dos alunos, sem entender o motivo daquele alvoroço. Suas sobrancelhas se unem intrigadas e a ruiva morde os lábios inferiores para não se manifestar. Quão mais ela puder agir como se não estivesse ali, melhor.

- _ **Que bom que estamos entendidos... Agora calem a boca e terminem de copiar antes que o sinal toque.**_ – apesar das palavras duras, o tom não é mais hostil. É quase paternal, com um certo orgulho mal disfarçado. Lucis joga o giz no suporte do quadro negro e vai até a mesa e cadeira dispostas do outro lado da sala, próximas à parede oposta à porta. Ele se senta e tira da gaveta um saco transparente com diversos papéis dentro, que ele coloca sobre a mesa. Um a um, Lucis retira os papéis do saco para poder analisar e anotar algo com uma caneta que retira de dentro do paletó. Trabalhos anteriores daquela turma.

Para a surpresa de Sachi, seus colegas se endireitam nas próprias cadeiras e obedecem de pronto à ordem do professor. Ninguém parece ofendido, pelo contrário, todos parecem respeitar Lucis como um grande líder a ser seguido. Sachi se pega questionando como exatamente ele teria conquistado o respeito de todos, sendo alguém tão _peculiar_. A diferença agora, porém, é que apesar de a maioria ter se calado, um clima mais leve paira pelo ambiente, e em cada rosto, olhares ou sorrisos determinados se estampam.

Sem notar, a distração é capaz de salvá-la de si mesma e Sachi também retorna às anotações, que ficaram para trás desde que falara com os dois rapazes atrás dela. O bom para a jovem é que, por mais que não aparente por conta de sua constante timidez, ela é ágil quando necessário. Principalmente se ela precisa evitar de ser chamada atenção logo no seu primeiro dia e virar outra vez o foco dos cochichos.

Minutos mais tarde, Sachi termina de transcrever o conteúdo do quadro para seu caderno - algum tempo antes do primeiro sinal para o almoço tocar. Uma preocupação a menos. Olhando em volta, Sachi percebe que todos também terminaram, e agora conversam baixinho entre si, lêem ou desenham qualquer coisa para matar o tempo.

A jovem coça os olhos com um suspiro cansado, o sono acumulado finalmente começando a se apoderar dela. Seus horários precisam ser ajustados o mais rápido possível para que ela consiga sobreviver durante o dia, mas do jeito que chegará exausta em casa, não será difícil adormecer esta noite. Ou assim ela espera.

Enquanto o sinal não toca ou seu professor não se manifesta, Sachi fecha seu caderno, vira para a parede ao seu lado e usa os braços de travesseiro para recostar a cabeça. Cinco minutos de cochilo devem ajudar a não desmaiar por cima do prato, certo? Não que já tivesse recuperado o apetite, mas dormir sobre a própria comida seria desastroso. No entanto, ela mal acaba de fechar os olhos e a voz animada se ergue outra vez. A do rapaz loiro que fora simpático com ela mais cedo.

\- Eu mal posso esperar, Shou! Imagina se a gente cai na mesma chave? Eu sei que a gente vai cair um contra o outro! _I CAN FEEL IT_! Imagina o drama! A emoção?! Uugh, eu quero que essa semana passe logo! – seu espírito competitivo parece emanar de todos os seus poros pelo tom de voz, mas Shouta o responde de maneira monótona e preguiçosa.

\- ...Eu já falei que eu não tenho interesse algum em participar. Eu vou fazer de tudo pra perder logo no início.

Apesar do cansaço, Sachi se força a se manter acordada por mais algum tempo. O diálogo atiçara a sua curiosidade mais uma vez e ela não pode evitar de se interessar pelo que os dois dizem. Parecem estar falando sobre o Festival Esportivo, assunto do qual Sachi não sabe muitos detalhes, e isso a faz querer ouvir mais. Além de que a resposta inesperada de Shouta e sua aparente falta de interesse pelo evento destoa totalmente do restante da turma. Ainda de olhos fechados, a jovem continua a ouvir a conversa dos dois.

\- _WHAT?!_ Pára com isso! Como que você vai ser reconhecido se não quer aparecer?! – Hizashi, sentado de lado na direção de Shouta, se debruça para o lado e apoia o rosto na palma de sua mão - parte de sua animação desaparecendo em meio a um suspiro contrariado.

Shouta também está sentado de lado, com desleixo, e com as costas na parede. Ele não encara Hizashi, mas suas sobrancelhas se unem enquanto ele fala.

\- Eu não quero aparecer justamente para não ser reconhecido. É estúpido e incoerente.

Hizashi o recebe com um virar dos olhos, toda vez o ouvia dizer a mesma coisa. Nas últimas semanas aquele era o assunto mais recorrente, pois toda vez que Hizashi tentava forçar Shouta a se animar, o amigo rebatia com comentários mal humorados.

\- Tsc, você é estúpido e incoerente.

\- Falo sério, Zashi. – Shouta ergue os olhos avermelhados com firmeza. - Um herói não precisa disso. É muito arriscado ser famoso, principalmente se a habilidade não é _ofensiva_ o suficiente. Pensa comigo: toda essa exposição dá aos vilões toda a vantagem da qual eles precisam. Isso que é incoerente. É muito mais efetivo ter o elemento surpresa e agir nas sombras do que deixar os vilões te conhecerem e estudarem a melhor forma de te destruir.

Hizashi coça a nuca com a mão que o estava apoiando. Apesar de discordar de boa parte do que o amigo diz, sempre que o assunto vira pauta, o loiro não desmerece o que o outro acredita, porque faz todo o sentido que ele pense daquela maneira.

\- Você não está errado, mas... foi como eu disse antes, eu acho que é preciso ter um equilíbrio. É arriscado ter a imagem divulgada por todo Japão, mas ao mesmo tempo é necessário ter o fator visual, ter o _marketing_ , sabe? É importante que existam heróis na linha de frente justamente para que outros heróis possam agir nas sombras. Mostrar aos vilões que eles não terão descanso, mostrar ao povo que têm heróis cuidando de todos. Isso também é necessário, Shou. É o que o All Might faz.

Por trás das lentes laranjas, Hizashi vê o exato momento que Shouta desvia o olhar e projeta levemente os lábios inferiores para frente, num beiço pensativo - sua expressão suaviza enquanto ele pondera o que o amigo diz. Hizashi não pode evitar o próprio sorriso de expressar um sincero carinho pelo garoto, pois Shouta não sabe como fica fofo com a guarda baixa.

\- ...O All Might não pode nem ser usado de comparativo, ele é o herói mais forte no momento. Absurdamente mais forte. E apesar de ser uma figura pública, poucas pessoas sabem algo real sobre ele. No geral, ele é apenas como um personagem. – Shouta mexe na ponta da orelha ao falar, ainda sem encarar Hizashi. – Mas o que me irrita é justamente o marketing. Os heróis viram brinquedos, roupas, até comida. Eles são comercializados. Muita gente quer ser herói por causa disso: porque ser famoso é "maneiro" e dá dinheiro.

Hizashi suspira mais uma vez, mesmo que seu sorriso não tivesse desmanchado.

\- Mas qual o problema nisso, Shou? Os heróis salvam pessoas. Eles podem sim ter fãs e serem famosos e ganharem dinheiro com isso. Muitos deles, por sinal, doam parte do que ganham para caridade e você sabe disso. Não é apenas ser "maneiro" – e no que o diz, Hizashi imita aspas com os dedos de maneira teatral -, é também inspirar quem está ao seu redor. Se um herói é famoso, ele pode inspirar muito mais gente que apenas as pessoas do seu convívio. Bota uma coisa na sua cabeça: o marketing serve justamente para os jovens acharem heróis maneiros. Isso os estimula a fazer o bem!

\- Todos deveriam fazer o bem independente de ser maneiro ou não! - Shouta rebate emburrado.

\- Ah, deixa de ser teimoso e admite que faz sentido! Vai, você não se sente inspirado por nenhum herói? – Hizashi pergunta com animação e expectativa, realmente esperando que Shouta pudesse mudar de idéia de alguma forma.

Há mais uma pausa enquanto Shouta pensa em uma resposta, e dessa vez não é fácil achar uma. Não por que Shouta não possui nenhum herói que ele admire, mas porque sua admiração não passa disso. Nenhum dos heróis que admira realmente o inspiram. Ou então Shouta nunca havia parado para pensar a fundo sobre. Já Sachi, enquanto Shouta pensa, aproveita a pausa para tentar processar o que ouvira até ali.

Primeiro que está impressionada com o rumo que o assunto tomara e em como os dois amigos o estavam debatendo como se fossem dois adultos. Em sua última escola, conversas como aquela estavam longe de ser corriqueiras, principalmente entre adolescentes. Justamente porque Sachi estava acostumada com adolescentes que achavam heróis maneiros – os alvos das críticas de Shouta naquele instante. O diferente ponto de vista também a faz parar para refletir. Qual dos dois estava certo? Não é uma resposta que pode se obter imediatamente, ainda mais se aquela é a primeira vez em que está pensando sobre um assunto tão complexo. E talvez, lá no fundo, os dois estivessem certos e errados ao mesmo tempo. Só de tentar se aprofundar, a cabeça de Sachi ameaça dar um nó.

Aquele certamente é um assunto sério, e é bem óbvio que ambos também levam a sério cada um de seus pontos de vista. Sachi então pára para pensar na maturidade dos dois. Apesar de os dois discutirem um bocado no pouco tempo que interagiram com Sachi, se aquele é o tipo de conversa cotidiana que eles têm, significa que o nível daqueles aspirantes a herói é completamente diferente do nível de seus últimos colegas de classe. E isso a faz se perguntar se todos os alunos aspirantes a heróis são daquele jeito, ou se Hizashi e Shouta são a exceção à regra.

" _Salvar pessoas é coisa séria afinal..._ ", Sachi abre os olhos e encara a parede com o olhar úmido de sono. " _Talvez seja mais um erro eu ter vindo pra cá. Quem eu poderia salvar com um poder desses...?!_ "

Sachi se pergunta, incerta, aos poucos se lembrando que todos ali se prepararam muito mais do que ela para estar naquela classe, com um objetivo em comum em mente: se tornar heróis. Todos devem ser inteligentes, responsáveis, focados, _especiais_. O que alguém como ela poderia conseguir?

Ela não se sente digna. Não como aqueles jovens, que sonham em ser heróis. Ela... Ela mal sabe qual será seu futuro dali algumas horas. Ela sequer **queria** estar ali. Sachi então se sente mal, pequena. Todos ali são muito mais merecedores que ela.

Shouta, depois de muito pensar, não consegue encontrar uma resposta satisfatória para Hizashi, portanto o rapaz dá de ombros como se não ligasse.

\- Tanto faz, Zashi. Nenhum me vem à mente agora. Minha vontade de ser herói não vem de alguém, eu tenho minhas próprias razões.

Hizashi então desinfla ao soltar o ar de seus pulmões como um balão furado, frustrado com o desinteresse do amigo.

\- Ai, mas eu queria lutar com você pra valer! – Hizashi esfrega as mãos pelo rosto enquanto reclama, fazendo os óculos mudarem de lugar de maneira cômica.

" _Lutar?!_ ", Sachi pensa, confusa, não pode ter ouvido bem. E, com isso, seus sinais de alerta começam a soar em sua cabeça e em seu peito. Shouta abafa pelas narinas uma risada debochada, abrindo para Hizashi um meio-sorriso travesso.

\- Se é só vontade de apanhar pra mim, a gente pode marcar um treino antes do Festival. Vai ser bom pra te deixar em forma.

\- Haha. Ou pra você aprender o seu lugar, convencido.

" _Mas como assim lutar?!_ " essa informação ainda não fizera sentido para a jovem que prestava atenção na conversa. Até então, como falavam do Festival Esportivo, Sachi tinha certeza de que se tratava do evento que acontecia em todas as escolas. Com, até então, _esportes._ Sachi não consegue identificar onde "lutar" ou "apanhar" se encaixa na tradição do festival.

" _Ninguém me avisou nada sobre lutar. Ninguém me avisou nada sobre esse festival esportivo!_ "

Num movimento brusco, que faz sua cabeça girar pela falta de alimento próprio mais cedo, Sachi ergue o tronco e se vira para Hizashi com olhos gigantes de culpa e medo. Ambos os rapazes são pegos de surpresa e cessam as provocações para encarar Sachi com curiosidade. Com a bochecha esquerda amassada e avermelhada por ter ficado deitada em cima do braço, por um instante os dois dedicam sua atenção àquela cena, sem entender a razão de ela se erguer tão subitamente.

\- D-desculpa, eu ouvi algumas coisas que vocês disseram, eu... Eu tenho uma dúvida sobre o Festival Esportivo. – apenas Sachi sabe o esforço e a coragem reunidos para ela se manifestar naquele momento, mas Hizashi fora simpático mais cedo, talvez esse fosse um de seus atributos?

Shouta afunda na cadeira, um tanto incomodado por ter a novata inserida na conversa de novo.

\- ...Claro que ouviu, o Zashi não sabe falar baixo.

Hizashi lança na direção de Shouta um olhar assassino que é recebido pelo moreno com indiferença, mas ele logo volta sua atenção para Sachi com o mais radiante dos sorrisos.

\- _OKAY!_ Qual a sua dúvida? _Ask me anysin' (anything)!_

\- V-Você... Você disse _luta._ – apesar de não entender muito bem os trechos em que Hizashi fala em inglês – ou por que ele o faz -, Sachi não se incomoda. Há algo mais urgente que ela quer saber, além de que ela já se considera muito estranha, portanto não é qualquer mania que a faz se sentir no direito de julgar alguém. Assim, ela sussurra a palavra quase como se fosse proibida. – Mas lutas são... _violentas_. Num Festival Esportivo, isso seria...

Sachi não sabe se explicar. E os dois rapazes se entreolham sem entender de onde vem tamanho assombro. Os Festivais Esportivos da U.A. sempre terminam em batalhas que decidem o campeão de cada ano. O evento é tão grande que além de encher as arquibancadas de espectadores também começara, anos antes, a ser transmitido pela televisão – devido ao sucesso que se tornara.

Hizashi e suas sobrancelhas unidas em confusão ainda formulam uma forma educada de explicar à novata sobre o evento da U.A. quando Shouta abre a boca e o loiro já teme grosseria prometida do outro.

\- ... Você foi aprovada na U.A. e não sabe de algo tão básico? Onde você mora, numa caverna? – Shouta pergunta, pois está curioso, mas a escolha das palavras é péssima como sempre. Sachi cora violentamente e se encolhe como se tivesse feito algo de muito errado.

\- SHOUTA! _COME ON! -_ Hizashi o chama, dessa vez a voz pesada como se fosse seu pai lhe dando uma bronca. A postura relaxada do moreno se torna levemente mais rígida e Shouta sabe que passara do limite quando Sachi abre um sorriso envergonhado sem ter coragem de olhá-los nos olhos e pede desculpas pela pergunta estúpida.

Droga, ela parece tão frágil e tão culpada por apenas abrir a boca que agora é _Shouta_ quem se sente culpado. " _E daí se ela é sensível?"_ , é o que ele quer dizer à Hizashi quando o olha de volta, mas o loiro parece tão irritado que Shouta quis se poupar a fadiga. " _Qual o problema dessa garota afinal...?"_

Debaixo de um olhar fulminante de Hizashi, Shouta não é capaz de pedir perdão pela forma que falara, mas, antes que a menina volte a se recolher ao seu próprio espaço, o rapaz arrisca amenizar a situação.

\- Uhm... Ninguém é obrigado a saber tudo, eu acho. – ele cospe as palavras, contrariado, a ponta do indicador coçando a ponta do nariz enquanto os olhos cansados se comunicam com Hizashi. " _Feliz agora?"_ O loiro relaxa pelo esforço do moreno, Sachi ergue o próprio olhar para ele sem saber se aquele é um convite para continuar a conversa ou não.

\- Err... Então...! Voltando ao Festival Esportivo! É que aqui na U.A. é um pouco diferente. As competições são todas voltadas para as nossas individualidades! – Hizashi volta a sorrir para a ruiva e começa a explicar o que ele acha que ela precisa saber. – Nós somos livres para usar nossas individualidades como quisermos durante as provas! As atividades iniciais variam de ano pra ano, então não posso dar certeza... Mas o final é sempre o mesmo: os que avançam para essa etapa são separados em chaves para lutar um contra o outro até ter um ganhador!

A explicação de Hizashi vem com entusiasmo, deixando claro o quanto ele espera pelo evento, mas as palavras apenas assustam Sachi. Para ela, _lutar_ ou _usar livremente_ sua individualidade é sinônimo de desgraça, é tudo o que ela mais detesta. Ela olha para os dois preocupada, coração correndo, mas de alguma forma tenta não se deixar desesperar. Se fosse para ela participar de algo nesse sentido, já teriam dito logo que ela foi admitida. _Certo?_ E mesmo sendo estranho, o Diretor Nedzu não seria louco o suficiente de colocar Sachi para lutar com outros alunos depois de tê-la colocado contra seus professores. Há um limite para tudo. Sachi se põe a acreditar naquilo para não desmontar na frente dos rapazes.

\- ...E-entendi. Obrigada por me explicar. – a voz educada vacila e ela enrola um cacho solto no dedo indicador. – É... bem diferente do que eu estou acostumada...

Hizashi sorri novamente, tentando encorajar a garota a perder a timidez. O rapaz simplesmente não pode resistir a uma nova amizade, por mais que isso irrite Shouta.

\- Nishiwara-chan, certo? – Hizashi pergunta e ela responde com um aceno positivo de cabeça. Ele logo estufa o peito, orgulhoso, e aponta o polegar para si. – Yamada Hizashi. Se quiser, eu deixo você me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Prazer em conhecer você! O mau humorado aqui se chama Aizawa Shouta.

\- ...Eu sei me apresentar, Zashi.

\- Mas você não ia.

Os dois se encaram mais uma vez num segundo de silêncio.

\- O-o prazer é meu...! – Sachi interrompe antes que os dois voltem a discutir. Aparentemente é um padrão entre eles, por mais estranho que pareça para ela. - P-para ambos. É um prazer conhecê-los..

Shouta apenas acena com a cabeça para a garota, voltando a relaxar a postura com as costas na parede. Está interessado, de certa forma, em como a nova aluna está interagindo com eles e em como ela destoa completamente com aquele ambiente. Como uma garota tão tímida, sensível e que não entende como a U.A. funciona resolve se tornar heroína? Cada vez mais, os detalhes sobre ela não parecem fazer sentido, e Shouta sabe que há uma peça chave faltando para ele finalmente ter suas perguntas respondidas. Como exatamente aquela garota fora parar ali, por exemplo? E _logo na frente dele_ , além de tudo. E por que não podiam simplesmente perguntá-la o que queriam saber? Não que Shouta fosse bom nisso ou fosse de fato fazer qualquer pergunta, mas era intrigante para o rapaz mesmo assim.

Hizashi ainda sorri, como sempre, e dá para ver que está animado e entretido com a garota. Ele, diferente de Shouta, não é capaz de segurar a própria curiosidade.

\- Nooow~ Eu tô louco pra te perguntar isso desde que você chegou. _Qual_ é a sua individualidade?! – para Hizashi, aquela é a pergunta mais inocente, e ele a faz com os olhos brilhando. – O Festival Esportivo tá chegando, eu já preciso me preparar, hahah. Vai! É o seu cabelo, né?! Me diz que é!

Sachi paralisa com a pergunta, que ela já esperava como parte de qualquer socialização básica - mas não tão cedo -, uma vez que ela nunca sabe a melhor forma de dizer às pessoas que sua habilidade é assustadoramente nociva aos outros. Shouta observa quando seus lábios tremem sem que ela consiga sorrir dessa vez. Ela esconde o cacho atrás da orelha e arrisca olhar rapidamente para o moreno, mas ao ver que ele também espera a resposta – à sua maneira -, logo baixa o olhar. Ela não se sente à vontade em falar sobre a própria individualidade? Shouta se questiona.

\- Não se preocupe, eu entrei atrasada. Não tenho como participar, então... – Sachi se desvia do assunto, sem conseguir esconder o desconforto.

\- Ahhhhh, por favor, por favor! – Hizashi insiste. – Tudo bem, o Festival foi uma desculpa, eu só quero saber quais são os seus poderes! Por favooor~

\- Eu... – Sachi une as sobrancelhas em busca das palavras. Entre Hizashi e Shouta, o primeiro com certeza fora o mais simpático até agora. E o que claramente estava tentando ser legal com ela. Se Sachi ficasse se esquivando demais, em algum momento ele se cansaria e desistiria de interagir com ela. Apesar de temer se aproximar das pessoas, temia mais ainda que elas não gostassem dela. O que a deixa em um impasse naquele instante, pois contar como funciona sua individualidade pode assustá-lo e afastá-lo, assim como não contar pode fazer com que Hizashi pense que Sachi não quer fazer amizade com ele. – Desculpa te decepcionar... Meu cabelo é só cabelo mesmo.

\- Aaaawww, mesmo?! Ele é tão _estiloso_! Ia ser mais maneiro ainda se fosse sua individualidade. - Hizashi a elogia com tanta naturalidade que Sachi luta para não enrubescer, sem o menor sucesso. - Mas se não é o seu cabelo, o que é?

Sachi agradece apressada e balbucia a tentativa de algumas sílabas, encontrar uma resposta com os dois a olhando é quase impossível. Tem vontade de cobrir-lhes os olhos com suas mãos, mas além de não ter intimidade com ambos para isso, também tem mãos pequenas. A espera silenciosa dos dois faz suas bochechas arderem mais uma vez.

\- ...B-bom, eu meio que... – ela força a voz a desgrudar da garganta e aponta com o indicador para a cabeça, girando-o em seguida. - ... faço a cabeça das pessoas... doerem...

Cada palavra vai ficando mais baixa até virarem um sopro. Os dois rapazes se aproximam conforme Sachi fala para conseguirem ouvir até o final. Eles estão tão perto que ela mesma se afasta até encostar as costas na própria mesa. Para a surpresa dela, porém, Shouta é o primeiro a se manifestar. Ele volta a afundar na sua carteira, derrotado.

\- Ahhh, não... Vai me dizer que você também grita?

Sachi não entende a pergunta do moreno e por um instante chega a ficar preocupada com a reprovação do mesmo, mas Hizashi sabe do que se trata. E entende também que aquele é o jeito torto do amigo fazer uma piada.

\- _Ouch?!_ – Hizashi vira para Shouta boquiaberto, fingindo ter se ofendido. – Tá dizendo que eu sou barulhento o tempo todo? _Na-ah_! Quantas vezes preciso dizer que eu não sou barulhento? Eu sou entusiasmado!

Shouta abafa uma risada pelas narinas enquanto o outro ri abertamente, de maneira menos comportada. Isso não é o bastante para Sachi relaxar, ainda confusa e por fora da piada interna, mas está satisfeita que sua individualidade não seja mais o foco da conversa. Um sorriso escapa de seus lábios despercebido ao ver os dois amigos se darem tão bem. " _Então eles não ficam apenas discutindo..."_ ,Sachi observa e espera pacientemente por sua vez de perguntar o que acontecera. O primeiro sorriso sincero, mesmo que tímido, que Shouta a vê abrir.

" _Ah, então nem todos os seus sorrisos são falsos"_ ele pensa ao bater o olhar na pequena curva dos lábios dela. Essa breve sinceridade é suficiente para o fazer criar alguma simpatia por ela naquele instante. Shouta aponta o queixo para Hizashi ao começar a falar.

\- ...É que a individualidade do Zashi é a voz dele. Ele pode gritar tão alto que pode estourar seus tímpanos se não tiver cuidado, quebrar vidraças, etc. Mas no geral ele fala alto também, então ele é minha dor de cabeça diária. – Shouta se explica antes que Sachi pergunte e sua expressão deixa nítido que está encaixando algumas peças ao ouvi-lo falar. É por isso que Hizashi fala alto! Sachi faz uma nota mental, impressionada. Assim, seu sorriso vai se abrindo um pouco mais conforme ela entende a piada e ameaça virar uma risada.

\- Que maldade... - é quando Sachi percebe que vai sorrir de verdade e esconde os lábios bem na hora com as pontas dos dedos. Shouta se incomoda por lamentar involuntariamente ela ter se escondido. - Mas é uma individualidade bem incrível.

\- _See!_ Alguém reconhece que eu sou incrível! – Hizashi se deixa cair sobre a própria mesa como se tivesse levado um golpe na cabeça antes de começar a resmungar. - Mas o _Shou-chan_ é tão mau comigo o tempo t-mph!

\- Já falei que _Shou-chan_ não! – Shouta se joga para frente e enfia as duas mãos na boca de Hizashi, ciciando com as bochechas rosadas e os cabelos levemente erguidos. – Sua sorte é que eu não posso te deixar completamente mudo!

Shouta sente o sorriso de Hizashi se abrindo por baixo de seus dedos, seguido de uma frase tão abafada que não consegue entender uma única palavra.

\- Quê?! – Shouta pergunta, ainda tapando os lábios de Hizashi. Porém logo se arrepende de prolongar a estadia de suas mãos ali, pois o loiro abre a boca e põe a língua para fora, lambendo as palmas do outro. – EW! Cara! Eu ODEIO quando você faz isso!

O moreno se apressa para esfregar as palmas das mãos recém babadas na manga do uniforme de Hizashi, enquanto o próprio não consegue conter o próprio riso.

\- CARA! – Hizashi repete. – Eu tava dizendo que suas reações são as melhores! E elas são! Elas _suuuuper_ são!

\- Espera só até eu poder espancar você! – e mais uma vez, Shouta esquece completamente que há uma Sachi atônita encarando os dois, incerta se precisa ficar preocupada com o prenúncio de uma briga ou se acha mais graça da cena diante dela. Daquela vez, os rapazes conseguem a deixar tão distraída que sequer se lembra de olhar em volta e ver quem mais está prestando atenção nos três.

Sendo assim, antes que Sachi possa se decidir em como reagir, o som estridente do giz sendo arrastado cruelmente pelo quadro negro faz os três jovens pularem em seus lugares, tapando os ouvidos e virando para frente. Encontram Lucis, de pé, com o braço ainda esticado e o giz ainda encostado no quadro, rabiscado sobre as letras.

\- _**Oh. Não. Não precisam... prestar atenção aqui... se não quiserem...**_ – a cada pausa, Lucis arrasta o giz pelo quadro de forma grotesca, arrancando gemidos e protestos dos alunos. – _**Podem continuar... com essa algazarra... aí atrás...**_

Ao terminar de falar, Lucis fica arrastando o giz no quadro até conseguir o que quer, e o faz com mais força conforme ouve protestos demais. Felizmente, ou não, Hizashi e Shouta já sabem o que é, e se erguem de pronto. Shouta cutuca Sachi no ombro e acena com a cabeça para que ela se levante com eles e vê que seu rosto redondo está vermelho, envergonhado e torturado com aquele som horrendo. Ela se põe de pé com os dois depressa, ainda tapando os ouvindo e trincando os dentes. Dessa forma, os dois rapazes se curvam e Sachi entende o que precisa fazer.

\- Perdão, sensei! – Hizashi e Shouta falam, em uníssono, mas não alto o suficiente para superar o som no quadro. Sachi por sua vez se curva, mas sua voz é tão baixinha que nem mesmo ela se ouve falar.

\- _**Disseram algo...?! Eu não... consigo ouvir... com esse barulho todo...**_ – várias letras já estão cobertas àquela altura.

\- PERDÃO, SENSEI! – os rapazes erguem suas vozes, mas Sachi não consegue, envergonhada.

\- _**Falta... uma...**_ – Lucis diz devagar, ameaçador.

" _Ótimo jeito de não ser chamada atenção no primeiro dia de aula_ ", Sachi estremece, rubra feito uma pimenta. Ela cerra os olhos e os punhos, puxando o ar com força e soltando sua voz.

\- PERDÃO, SENSEI! – a voz rouca corre a sala e, por Lucis parar de riscar o giz no quadro, corre sozinha com um eco.

Sachi petrifica ao som da própria voz e o terror que nela deixa transparecer. Até respirar em seguida parece um pecado, mas é necessário, pois seu coração está à mil novamente.

Os alunos olham, apreensivos, de Sachi pra Lucis e vice versa, depois para Hizashi e Shouta. Lucis fica em um silêncio interminável, de propósito, avaliando os três culpados curvados.

\- _**Yamada e Aizawa, sempre vocês dois. É impressionante.**_ – Lucis finalmente quebra o silêncio na sala de aula e os dois adolescentes mencionados lentamente se erguem, encarando o chão. Um novo toque de Shouta e Sachi também endireita a postura. Apesar de aquela claramente ser uma bronca, o tom de voz de Lucis não é hostil. É quase sarcástico. – _**E vejo que não perderam tempo em corromper a aluna nova. Não podiam esperar até o almoço? O que foi que eu disse sobre não fazer perguntas demais?**_

\- N-não, sensei, eu não tava... – Hizashi tenta explicar, tropeçando nas palavras. – A gente só tava falando sobre o Festival, se conhecendo melhor, essas coisas. Eu vou ficar quieto da próxima vez, eu juro!

Hizashi une as mãos, Lucis permanece imóvel.

\- _**...Mesmo? Pelo menos você esperou que todos acabassem de copiar dessa vez, não é?**_ – o professor larga o giz no suporte de novo, o quadro atrás dele bastante rabiscado. Os três adolescentes ainda aguardam a ordem para retornarem às suas cadeiras, mas Lucis não está interessado em conceder tal permissão. Ele, por sua vez, ergue o pulso para verificar o relógio. – _**O sinal já vai tocar, todos podem ir pegando suas coisas. Kayama, apresente o refeitório à Nishiwara durante o almoço. Ela será sua responsabilidade, como representante da turma, cuide bem dela.**_

\- Sim, senhor. – a voz vem do fundo da sala, conforme a garota fecha seu caderno e se apruma na própria mesa. Sachi vira de leve na direção da mesma. Representante? Ela roubara o lugar da representante? " _E as coisas só melhoram_ ", Sachi pensa, escarnecendo a si mesma sem o menor traço de humor.

- _ **E Aizawa, não precisa voltar a sentar porque você vem comigo para a sala dos professores.**_ – Lucis adiciona mais um motivo para o estômago de Sachi se revirar de nervoso. Ambos os rapazes se encaram por um segundo antes de Shouta abrir a boca e Hizashi ser o primeiro a falar.

\- Sensei, não precisa disso, a gente vai se comportar. O Shou só pulou em mim porque eu provoquei e...

\- _**Eu não ligo. Quero que Aizawa venha comigo e não devo explicações a nenhum dos dois.**_ – apesar de Sachi saber do que aquilo se trata, ou achar que sabe, a forma como Lucis fala lhe soa bastante dura. – _**Pense melhor da próxima vez que for brincar durante a aula.**_

Hizashi aperta os lábios e olha para Shouta de soslaio, com culpa estampada por todo o rosto.

\- Foi mal mesmo, cara. Eu juro que te compro um lanche mais tarde pra compensar a mancada. – Hizashi procura sussurrar o mais baixo possível, para que apenas Shouta o escute. O toque do primeiro sinal o ajuda a não ser ouvido pelos demais, porém Shouta apenas o responde com um muxoxo contrariado, se encaminhando na direção da porta sem olhar para trás. Está visivelmente irritado por ter sido o único chamado por Lucis.

Sachi o observa enfiar as mãos nos bolsos antes de sumir pela soleira para esperar o professor do lado de fora. Nervosa, ela mesma respira fundo para não voltar a encher a cabeça de asneiras. Se Lucis o está mesmo chamando agora para conversar sobre Sachi, a garota nada pode fazer senão esperar pelo melhor. Mesmo que otimismo não seja mesmo seu forte, com o pouco que ouviu sobre a opinião de Shouta, talvez ele aceite ajudá-la, tendo ela o irritado mais cedo ou não.

Lucis sai da sala logo depois de Shouta, sem dizer mais nada à turma. Enquanto alguns alunos se erguem e se reúnem em grupos para sair da sala ou não, Hizashi se aproxima de Sachi com um meio sorriso envergonhado.

-Eeeeeeee eu também te devo desculpas! Vamos, eu pago seu almoço hoje. – o rapaz se oferece, enfiando as próprias mãos nos bolsos do paletó.

Sachi se vira para Hizashi de chofre, percebendo que ele é quase uma cabeça mais alto que ela. Suas bochechas coram, mas ela sacode a cabeça de maneira negativa.

\- N-não precisa! Eu não estou com muita fome, então eu pretendia... Ficar por aqui mesmo... – Sachi baixa os olhos timidamente e se põe a arrumar o que ficara em cima de sua mesa, como que para se distrair do embrulho no estômago. Ela não vê quando o sorriso de Hizashi se torna um pouco mais suave, empático.

\- Olha... Ser novo em qualquer lugar é um saco. Ainda mais porque você chegou no meio do período, então vai levar um tempo pra se acostumar e tal. – Hizashi fala ao sentar sobre a mesa de Shouta e Sachi pára para encará-lo. – Mas não significa que precisa passar por isso sozinha. Quer dizer, estamos no curso de heróis, afinal. Ninguém vai se negar a te ajudar a se encaixar. E bom, mesmo que alguém tenha coragem de se negar, _eu_ não me negaria. Então comigo você já pode contar, que tal?

Os olhos dourados estudam o semblante de Hizashi conforme ele termina de falar – e ele fala com tanta facilidade. Mas suas palavras não soam vazias como a maioria, sua expressão não é vazia. Hizashi dá a impressão de que acredita fielmente no que está dizendo. Sachi, por sua vez, abre um sorriso cansado. É a única resposta que consegue dar àquele rapaz que não faz a menor idéia de para quem está dizendo aquilo. _Se encaixar_ , é algo que Sachi já não consegue fazer há muitos anos, não depende apenas da boa vontade alheia. Porém a tentativa de fazê-la se sentir melhor é recebida com gratidão. A aproximação amigável de Hizashi ainda é muito mais do que Sachi esperava para aquele primeiro dia. Ela abre a boca, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, outra voz se insere na conversa.

\- Yamada, pára de monopolizar a aluna nova! – a garota de óculos e rabo-de-cavalo vem de sua nova mesa, atrás de Tensei, que senta atrás de Shouta. – Vocês dois não aprendem, né? O que será de vocês sem mim por perto pra puxar essas orelhas?

\- AAAAAI, AAARGH! Seremos... FELIZES, pra variar! – Hizashi se desvencilha da mão que puxa uma de suas orelhas, literalmente, até que ele desça da mesa de Shouta, a esfregando com uma careta dolorida. – Seus dias de assédio durante a aula acabaram! Nishiwara-chan, muito cuidado com essa garota, ela é -! OOF! ...ugh... _violenta_.

Sachi arregala os olhos quando vê a suposta representante da turma enterrar o punho fechado na barriga de Hizashi – logo ele, que é tão simpático, e de maneira tão súbita, enquanto os dois conversavam. Novas palavras a assustam, como "assédio" e "violenta". Sachi paralisa, sem saber como reagir, mas seu coração volta a correr com as novas interações repentinas. A representante é do tamanho do loiro, mas ainda é feminina, apesar de intimidadora. Ela se aproxima da novata com um sorriso gentil e se curva educadamente para a frente para se apresentar.

\- Boa tarde, Nishiwara-san, meu nome é Kayama Nemuri, sou a representante da turma 1-A. Prazer em conhecê-la. - seu sorriso é tão meigo que nem parece que Nemuri acabara de bater em Hizashi. - Não dê ouvidos a esse aluno delinquente. Ele está sempre causando problemas dentro e fora de sala, então eu fico com a responsabilidade de discipliná-lo.

Sachi se curva em resposta, um tanto temerosa. Hizashi solta uma exclamação indignada e quase esganiçada com a declaração de Nemuri, mas Tensei, já de pé, apoia o cotovelo em seu ombro.

\- Cara, _cê_ sabe que não deixa de ser verdade. - o mais alto dos adolescentes ri ao defender a representante, e se apresenta em seguida. - Yo! Iida Tensei.

E mais uma vez Sachi se curva. A sensação é muito estranha. Quando finalmente acha que está começando a se acostumar com Hizashi, mais dois alunos diferentes aparecem. E isso ainda iria acontecer com todo o resto da turma eventualmente. Ser a aluna nova é terrível, sem argumentos.

\- Obrigada! Alguém aqui reconhece meu esforço. - Nemuri reclama, virando para Tensei ao estapear as próprias coxas e depois voltar para Sachi. - Outro dia esses dois idiotas fizeram Lucis-sensei parar no meio da aula. No meio - da aula. Ainda tinha gente copiando! E o quadro ficou todo riscado!

Sachi entreabre os lábios, sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa, sem saber o que a representante espera que ela diga, e encara Hizashi, que coça a nuca envergonhado.

\- Nós pedimos perdão, Kaya! _GEE_! - Hizashi joga as mãos para o alto dramaticamente, fazendo Tensei desapoiar de seu ombro. - E todos lembramos _muito bem_ que o Shou e eu tivemos que copiar para todo mundo que não tinha terminado. Porque _você_ nos fez copiar.

Hizashi aperta os olhos para Nemuri, que cruza os braços e sustenta o olhar irritado do rapaz com um sorriso sádico.

\- Óbvio que fiz, vocês mereceram. E eu tava torcendo que fossem merecer hoje de novo. Que pena, né?

\- UGH! Por que você ama torturar a gente?! - Hizashi praticamente esperneia como uma criança, batendo um dos pés no chão, seguido de uma risada satisfeita de Nemuri.

\- Okay, okay! Vocês vão assustar a novata. - é Tensei quem fala dessa vez, com um ar tranquilo. - Não precisa se preocupar, tá? Eles ficam implicando uns com os outros, mas somos todos amigos.

Quando Hizashi e Nemuri olham para Sachi, esta os está encarando com olhos aflitos. Nenhum deles ali sabe o quanto ela odeia conflitos, mesmo que eles sejam verbais, mesmo que eles não a envolvam diretamente. O que ocorre entre Hizashi, Shouta e Nemuri todos os dias, na verdade, sequer pode ser chamado de conflito, é mais como uma implicância diária e... _saudável_ entre colegas de classe. Contudo, para quem acaba de chegar, como Sachi, e se impressiona com facilidade como ela, os dois jovens **estão** brigando. Eles se sentem culpados na mesma hora, apenas por notarem que estão fazendo a novata se sentir extremamente desconfortável.

\- P-por favor, não briguem. - ela sopra de maneira inocente, arrancando um sorriso amável de Nemuri e ainda mais culpa de Hizashi, que cobre os lábios com um pedido de desculpas silencioso.

A representante se estica na direção de Sachi e a olha de cima a baixo, colando as mãos no rosto.

\- Como é possível você ser tão fofinha?! Você é um amorzinho, dá vontade de amassar! - Nemuri exclama com paixão na voz enquanto aperta suas próprias bochechas para extravasar. Sachi cora violentamente, sem conseguir fazer a voz pronunciar qualquer palavra inteira. São muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. - Vem, eu tenho que te mostrar o refeitório! E você, Yamada, você vai pagar o almoço dela!

\- Pois eu já ofereci. _Duh_. - Hizashi resmunga como se a idéia de Nemuri precisar lembrá-lo de ser cortês fosse ofensiva.

\- E-eu, estou bem...! Eu posso conhecer o refeitório outro dia... Eu - - Sachi tenta se esquivar da personalidade inibidora da representante, mas ela é do tipo insistente e persuasiva, e a ruiva é fraca para se impor diante da vontade dela como deve.

\- Bobagem! Hoje é seu primeiro dia! Precisa aprender o máximo possível! - Nemuri ajeita os óculos sobre o nariz e agarra uma das mãos de Sachi sem pedir permissão. - Você. Vem. Com a gente.

\- Ah! E-espera! - a voz sai quase como a de um animalzinho assustado.

Sachi quase não resiste ao impulso de puxar a mão de volta, mas Nemuri não parece nem um pouco interessada nas faixas que cobrem seus dedos e percorrem seus pulsos até se esconderem debaixo do uniforme. Nemuri está mais animada com a novidade da turma e o tour que vai dar naquele instante. Para Sachi, é bom ter algo para distrair a mente. E até ali, os novos colegas haviam conseguido impedi-la de pensar besteiras ou se preocupar em como andaria a conversa com Shouta. Aos poucos, Sachi se deixa relaxar na mão da representante, e a mesma a guia para fora da sala, seguida pelos outros dois rapazes. Por mais louco que possa ser, aquele primeiro dia está sendo completamente diferente do que Sachi esperava. De uma forma boa.

Dessa vez Hizashi passara do limite. Uma coisa é ser chamado a atenção na frente da turma vez ou outra – o que já é vergonhoso o bastante, mas pode ser esquecido –, mas ser chamado à sala dos professores? Agora **sim** Hizashi passara do limite. _Shouta_ chegara no seu limite. E não teria lanche depois da aula que fosse resolver. Se aquilo envolver seus pais, sua _mãe_ , Shouta não perdoará Hizashi.

É mais ou menos por isso que não faz amizade com ninguém, em algum momento ele sempre leva a culpa por algo que outra pessoa faz. Naquele caso, Hizashi. Que é sempre barulhento demais, por querer ou não. E mesmo que Shouta não queira, Hizashi também o faz ser barulhento. Hizashi o faz... _reagir_. Ele não pode simplesmente estar no mesmo ambiente que Shouta e o deixar quieto, Hizashi precisa fazê-lo se manifestar. Sua vontade é a de quebrar a cara dele, por não saber a hora de brincar.

" _Idiota. Toda vez a mesma coisa. Idiota. Barulhento. Insistente._ ", Shouta reclama para si enquanto acompanha Lucis em furioso silêncio. Mais pela frustração de não querer admitir que é consigo que está mais irritado do que de fato estar irritado o outro. Afinal, se Shouta não tivesse cedido às tentativas incessantes de Hizashi de se tornar seu amigo, talvez naquele instante ele não estivesse se encaminhando para uma provável advertência. No entanto, se Shouta eventualmente não tivesse cedido, ele também teria passado os últimos dois meses sozinho, como sempre fizera em suas últimas escolas.

E talvez seja esse o pensamento que mais o irrita. Pois se ele parar para pensar logicamente, Hizashi não chega a ser uma companhia tão ruim. Se fosse, Shouta sequer teria cedido, para início de conversa. Sim, definitivamente aquele é o pensamento que mais o irrita. Shouta sabe que Hizashi insistiria em fazer as pazes e que, por fim, ele cederia. A raiva logo passaria.

\- Que porcaria, Zashi... - rosna baixinho, as mãos se apertando em punhos dentro dos bolsos. Shouta não está acostumado a ter amigos ou alguém com quem dividir suas experiências - Hizashi é o primeiro determinado a criar algum vínculo com ele. Por mais que Shouta tivesse tentado o afastar no início, Hizashi tentara se aproximar dele com o mesmo afinco. É impressionante como o garoto está sempre disposto a ajudar, à sua própria atrapalhada maneira, ou como é extrovertido e consegue ser notado em qualquer lugar. Consegue fazer amizade com _qualquer pessoa_. O exato oposto de Shouta.

Sem notar, enquanto resmungava e praguejava e se irritava em sua cabeça, Shouta e Lucis chegam à sala dos professores. O homem-urso sequer pausa quando abre a porta de correr, e ao entrar, se dirige direto à porta do Diretor. Shouta, que não é do tipo que fica nervoso com facilidade, sente o incômodo no estômago quando a possibilidade de envolverem sua mãe se torna mais tangível. O que mais uma vez o faz pensar em Hizashi com gana de o socar mais tarde. Assim como Shouta é o oposto de Hizashi, sua mãe é o oposto da mãe dele.

A mãe de Hizashi é calorosa e sorridente, e apesar de Shouta apreciar ter sido muito bem recebido na residência dos Yamada da vez que lá fora, ele se pergunta como alguém real consegue ser tão positivo. Já sua própria mãe dificilmente sorri, está sempre ocupada demais para isso. Sim, seu trabalho consome bastante do seu tempo e com razão - o que ela faz é importante e Shouta sabe. Mas por causa de seu trabalho e do que ela tem que lidar todos os dias, ela precisa ser uma mulher séria e "digna de respeito", como ela costuma dizer. Sendo assim, ela sempre educou seus filhos com punho de ferro. Imaginar que podem ligar para ela a qualquer momento apenas para avisar que seu filho, _que foi muito bem educado por ela_ , foi parar na sala do Diretor por perturbar a aula já é o prelúdio de uma tempestade.

" _Ela não vai sair do meu pé nunca mais, pronto"_ , Shouta conclui ao entrar na sala dos professores e fechar a porta atrás de si. " _Ela já queria um motivo para estar certa, acabei de dar a ela um..."_

Sem erguer o rosto para saber quais os outros professores presentes na sala que o encaram com possível surpresa por justamente _ele_ estar ali, Shouta segue Lucis até a porta do Diretor Nedzu, que o professor já havia aberto para o rapaz.

\- _**Pode entrar e se sentar.**_ \- diz Lucis com a voz neutra. É sempre impossível adivinhar o que está por vir quando ele não quer que fique claro. Um último suspiro abatido é tudo que Shouta consegue externar enquanto se prepara para sua nova realidade de broncas intermináveis. Dentro da sala, Nedzu o aguarda em seu lugar com o costumeiro sorriso no focinho peludo.

Shouta então entra e faz como Lucis manda, depois de se curvar levemente para cumprimentar o Diretor.

\- Aizawa-kun, bem-vindo, bem-vindo. Imagino que tenha sido uma surpresa ter sido chamado aqui tão de repente! - Nedzu cumprimenta o rapaz de volta, tamborilando os dedos das patinhas na superfície da mesa. - Porém eu tenho um assunto a tratar com você o mais rápido possível.

\- ... Surpresa? - e Shouta olha para seu professor, que após fechar a porta, se encaminha para a mesa de Nedzu. - Eu pensei que...?

\- _**Quem sabe na próxima que vocês aprontarem.**_ \- Lucis responde com um ar de graça na voz, a total confusão de Shouta o diverte. Quando o rapaz então entende o que acontecera, uma onda de alívio o faz afundar em sua cadeira. Nada de envolver sua mãe hoje. A preocupação pela qual Lucis o fizera passar fora castigo o suficiente.

O Diretor encara o rapaz também sem entender, e como Lucis se silencia em seguida, Shouta decide que é melhor desviar para o assunto que _realmente_ o leva àquela sala. " _Que se não é uma bronca, o que mais pode ser?!"_ Agora ele se sente um idiota por ter se irritado tanto ou se preocupado tanto antes de chegar ali.

\- Não é nada demais, Diretor... - Shouta se apressa, já que o professor lhe dá aquela chance. Ele se ajeita na cadeira, correndo o olhar pelo lugar como se ainda sentisse tensão no ar. - Um assunto urgente, o senhor diz?

Nedzu assente, deixando a própria curiosidade de lado para tratar do que precisa. Ele cruza os dedos das patas e se projeta de leve para frente.

\- Sim... Bom, é mais como um pedido de ajuda. Um grande favor que eu gostaria de pedir a você. Em nome de toda a escola. - apesar de o sorriso ainda estar no rosto do Diretor, de maneira tranquila, aquelas palavras são capazes de fazer um arrepio involuntário correr por debaixo da pele de Shouta como estática.

Unindo as sobrancelhas, o rapaz volta a encarar Lucis na tentativa de desvendar se aquela não é mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Em vão. Lucis é sempre uma incógnita.

\- Um favor em nome de toda a escola parece algo sério, senhor. Eu sou apenas um aluno do primeiro ano, ainda no primeiro período. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Shouta pergunta, desconfiado. O diretor concorda com a cabeça devagar.

\- Você conheceu sua nova colega hoje, Nishiwara Sachi. O que achou dela?

Shouta estreita os olhos conforme sua expressão busca encaixar como uma coisa tem ligação com a outra. O favor é relacionado a novata, afinal? Por que a opinião de Shouta sobre a garota importa? Por que o Diretor simplesmente não pode ir direto ao assunto?! Shouta começa a sentir a irritação voltar.

\- Esquisita. Tudo nela. - Shouta responde, sem escolher as palavras. - Desde a forma como Lucis-sensei a anunciou ao comportamento dela. Ela... parece perdida, como se não soubesse o que está fazendo na U.A., e acho que não sabe. O sensei disse que não podemos fazer perguntas demais a ela, e ela parece extremamente insegura. Mas o que ela tem a ver com favor que o senhor quer me pedir?

Nedzu abafa uma risada desanimada, não esperando aquele tipo de resposta tão áspera. Está claro que qualquer tentativa de "preparar o terreno" apenas confundirá mais o rapaz e não entender o que está havendo não o está deixando nada contente. Por fim, Nedzu suspira e estuda Shouta por alguns segundos antes de continuar a falar.

\- É uma opinião um pouco negativa para apenas algumas horas de interação, mas pelo menos você prestou atenção nela, à sua maneira... Você tem razão, tudo nela é _esquisito_. E isso se deve à sua individualidade. Digamos que sua nova colega de classe, Nishiwara-chan, tem uma individualidade perigosa, e difícil de controlar. Tem se tornado pior com o passar dos anos, portanto seus pais vieram até mim no mês passado na esperança de que pudéssemos ajudá-la de alguma forma. Nenhuma outra escola a aceitará à essa altura, e eles já tentaram de tudo. - ao explicar, o sorriso tranquilo some e o tom de voz se torna um pouco mais grave. Nedzu vira o monitor do computador sobre sua mesa na direção de Shouta e o rapaz vê que há um reprodutor de vídeos na tela aguardando para ser acionado. - Eu vou te explicar o que precisa saber e por que precisamos de você. Mas antes, é melhor que você veja a extensão dos poderes dela... Para ter noção do que estamos lidando nesse momento. Tudo bem?

Shouta ouve com atenção, assimilando a seriedade de cada palavra, mas ainda achando toda aquela situação bastante improvável. Uma individualidade perigosa. Escolas que não a aceitam. Algo que Shouta jamais imaginaria apenas pela aparência inofensiva da garota. Porém, se ele levar em consideração a forma suspeita como vira a novata se comportar, as informações que acaba de receber começam a fazer algum sentido. E a curiosidade de Shouta de repente aumenta. Nedzu espera até que ele concorde e dê permissão para pressionar o _play_. Quando o faz e o vídeo começa a rodar, Shouta pode ver Sachi de costas para a câmera usando o uniforme de educação física da U.A.. Este já está bastante surrado e os cabelos soltos da jovem estão desgrenhados e revoltos às suas costas, sujos de poeira. O rapaz reconhece que ela está em uma das arenas de treino, assim como reconhece três dos professores que tentam cercar a garota ofegante naquele instante.

{- P-por favor... sensei, eu não quero... Eu não... – na gravação, a voz de Sachi não apenas está cortada pela falta de ar, como também está embargada de choro. – Eu não quero... machucar mais ninguém... por favor...}

A súplica na voz da garota é tão desesperada que pega Shouta desprevenido e o desconcerta. Ele desloca seu olhar apreensivo por um segundo para Nedzu e de volta ao vídeo, sem saber o que esperar a partir dali.

\- Quando se sente pressionada ou em perigo, Nishiwara-chan manifesta suas habilidades. Mas ela sabe o dano que é capaz de causar, então prende esse poder dentro dela com tudo o que tem. Até não poder mais. – o Diretor se põe a explicar de forma breve. – Então eu testei seus poderes antes de tomar a decisão de admiti-la e pedi para que encurralassem ela. Que a obrigassem a usar sua individualidade. É por isso que estão lutando.

Shouta continua assistindo conforme Nedzu explica, mas as cenas nas quais seus olhos cansados estão fixados sequer podem ser chamadas de _luta_. A câmera dá a volta pela garota até que seu rosto esteja visível, sobrevoando a arena. E para desgosto de Shouta, ver sua expressão torturada é pior ainda. Ele fita as bochechas vermelhas e inchadas manchadas de terra e lágrimas, que rolam grossas pelo rosto redondo de Sachi. Suas sobrancelhas unidas imitam as da novata sem ele notar, uma sensação desconfortável começando a se acumular em seu peito, como um peso. O incômodo que sentira mais cedo com os sorrisos forçados da garota não se compara ao que _aquela_ expressão o faz sentir agora.

{- Você só precisa usar seus poderes, Nishiwara-chan. Se defenda. – quem fala ao dar um passo na direção de Sachi é seu professor de artes marciais, Kasai Shinjo, comumente chamado de _Medium_ - _sensei_. Sempre uma pessoa tão tranquila e justa, é antinatural para Shouta ver um dos professores que mais admira tão comprometido em investir contra uma garota indefesa e assustada daquele jeito - além de ele ter o dobro de seu tamanho e provavelmente de sua força. Sachi sacode o rosto vigorosamente em resposta, dando um passo para trás assim que vê o professor começar a se aproximar mais uma vez.

\- Se eu me defender, vou ferir todos vocês...! - Sachi grita para Medium, em pânico. - Quantas vezes eu preciso...?! Eu imploro... já chega - !}

Sachi podia chorar, implorar e argumentar o quanto fosse, está claro que Medium não iria parar até cumprir o objetivo que Nedzu dera a eles. De súbito, ele inicia uma nova corrida que encurta a distância até Sachi em segundos, mas, para grande surpresa de Shouta, a garota consegue abaixar bem na hora em que o homem de meia idade lança seu punho fechado na direção do rosto dela. Não com muita classe, porém. Sachi é ágil, mas não tem técnica, então quando abaixa e se projeta para frente para escapar, a garota quase perde o equilíbrio ao tentar se reerguer. Suas mãos e um dos joelhos encostam no chão, mas a impulsionam para cima e ela volta a correr, na direção contrária à de Medium. No entanto, a direção contrária à de Medium é a direção de Wada Hiyouri – nome de heroína: _Firefly -_ , a professora de química deles, e Satouchi Eisuke – nome de herói: _Marbles_ -, professor de artes, filosofia e sociologia.

O próprio Shouta muda de posição em sua cadeira quando vê Sachi disparar para os dois, olhos grudados na tela. Firefly aproveita o avanço da garota para voar até ela com suas mãos diante do corpo prontas para agarrá-la. Pensando no trabalho em equipe, Marbles prepara as próprias bolas de gude, que são lançadas de suas palmas aos montes e se espalham pelo chão, bloqueando o caminho de Sachi. O rosto de Shouta se retorce em uma careta tensa. " _Ela não vai escapar disso..."_ , é o que pensa quando vê que Sachi não terá tempo de desviar. Vendo de fora, é óbvio que os professores estão se contendo, mas Shouta não deixa de acreditar que eles todos parecem predadores brincando com sua presa. Não podiam acabar com aquilo de uma vez?

É quando Sachi o surpreende novamente.

Quando está prestes a pisar nas primeiras bolas de gude, Sachi simplesmente estaca no lugar como se parasse diante de um precipício e dar mais um único passo significasse a morte. E quando Firefly se aproxima demais dela, sua primeira reação desesperada, em meio ao arfar, é a de chutar as bolas de gude na direção da professora. Sachi chuta o chão com força, levantando muita poeira, mas também acertando bolas o suficiente para fazê-las subir como projéteis.

{- Ai! - Firefly grita, mais pelo susto que pela dor - ela fora atingida no peito e no braço, e quase atingida no rosto. Para algum alívio de Sachi, o espanto da heroína pela forma inusitada da jovem se defender é tamanho, que ela se desvia da garota e rodopia no ar, caindo sentada no chão alguns metros longe dela com piscadelas incrédulas. - Ela me acertou, Marbles! Ela me acertou!}

Firefly está mais admirada que enraivecida, e esfrega o braço e peito doloridos com um sorriso encantado. Suas bochechas pálidas e seus cabelos esverdeados se iluminam levemente por um brilho luminescente pelo seu entusiasmo. Mesmo assim, Sachi ainda se sente culpada.

{- P-perdão! Perdão, perdão! - Sachi choraminga ao ver Firefly cair, mas está tão ocupada em fugir outra vez que sequer vê que a professora está, na verdade, entretida. Shouta solta o ar, que não percebera estar prendendo, de uma só vez. Em que momento começara a torcer pela novata, que achara tão esquisita no início? ...Talvez ele tivesse se precipitado em ter dito ou pensado tantas coisas ruins sobre ela.

\- Firefly, se manca! Isso não é hora de rir! - Marbles grita, ao fundo do vídeo, visivelmente perturbado por aquele show de horrores. De todos os seus professores, ele é um dos mais doces com seus alunos. – Argh, eu não aguento mais torturar essa criança!}

" _Pelo menos alguém com bom senso._ " Shouta crispa os lábios e se certifica de não deixar as palavras escaparem em voz alta. Marbles ergue os braços como se acabasse de se render. Pelo estado de Sachi, e pelo extremo desconforto do professor, aquela _luta_ parece estar levando mais tempo do que pretendiam. Por um lado, Shouta está certo de que os professores deixaram Sachi ficar correndo e fugindo pela arena – talvez para esgotá-la física e psicologicamente -, mas por outro lado, a novata também possuía reações que acompanhavam o ritmo dos adultos. Além de uma estamina notável.

Talvez nenhum deles tivesse contado com isso. Ou com a força de vontade de Sachi em manter seu poder sob controle. Fato é que, com Marbles fora do embate, o ritmo muda. Não de forma favorável à garota, porque os professores que restam começam a querer acelerar o resultado a ser alcançado.

A câmera acompanha Sachi conforme ela corre para o outro lado da arena, depois de passar pela professora caída. Dessa vez, no entanto, apesar de correr para o lado mais vazio, ela não tem tempo de recuperar o fôlego. Shouta estala a língua nos dentes quando imagina o que está para acontecer. Ele vê Firefly no fundo voltando a voar, mais veloz que antes, e vindo por trás de Sachi sem sequer dar a ela a chance de se virar. A garota é puxada pelo uniforme com tanta força que ela parece uma boneca de pano. Seu grito assustado ecoa pelas arquibancadas vazias conforme Firefly usa o impulso para girar o corpo e jogar Sachi de volta para o centro, e é bruscamente interrompido quando a garota acerta o chão com um baque, sendo arrastada mais alguns metros pela terra. A câmera precisa de um instante para conseguir focar na ruiva novamente.

{- Oops! Foi maaaaal, usei muita força! – Shouta ouve a professora gritar fora de cena. Firefly não é muito normal, não é novidade para ninguém na U.A., mas ela não parece sequer abalada pelo que está acontecendo.}

Sachi, que caíra de costas, tenta se virar de lado, sem ser capaz de respirar naqueles primeiros segundos. Ela geme de dor e medo, puxando o ar sem que os pulmões o aceitem. Puxa o ar com a pouca força que tem, sentindo-se sacudir pelo esforço – ou pelo terror? – e o gosto de poeira toma conta de sua boca. Chorar copiosamente apenas torna a tarefa de respirar mais difícil, mas aquele fora o primeiro choque sério que recebera até ali. Não sabia o que mais podia fazer, eles iriam mesmo acertá-la até que ela revidasse.

Mais algum esforço e Sachi consegue se pôr de gatas no chão, pois sabe que apesar de mal poder se mover, não pode demorar ali. Mas obviamente é tarde demais. Uma sombra de ombros largos está sobre ela. À essa altura, com o peito pesado, Shouta se questiona o que o Diretor tinha na cabeça de dar uma ordem tão ilógica. Se questiona até onde precisa ver a garota ser maltratada. Por que não pular logo para a parte que ela finalmente usa seus poderes?

Sachi ergue o rosto de supetão ao notar a sombra de Medium parada a poucos passos dela. Ergue também um braço na frente do rosto, mas este não é de grande ajuda quando o homem estica uma das mãos que se agarra a um farto bolo de cachos e o puxa para cima até que ela fique de pé. O rosto de Sachi se contorce de dor - olhos apertados, dentes trincados -, e ela solta um gemido agudo e esganiçado. No que ela se agita para tentar se soltar, Sachi percebe que sente ainda mais dor. Por mais que o orgulho pedisse para lutar até o fim, no momento que percebe isso, Sachi pára de espernear.

A câmera pega muito bem seu rosto e suas expressões, provavelmente à mando do Diretor também, portanto Shouta engole seco quando a vê abrir os olhos molhados de choro, perdidos, mas ao mesmo tempo determinados em não ceder.

{- Nishiwara-chan. Por mais que eu deteste fazer isso, eu posso continuar por quanto tempo for necessário. – Medium diz com a voz grave e o aperto firme. – Se deixar sua individualidade se manifestar, tudo isso acaba.

\- ...ngh... eu já disse... que eu não quero machucar mais ninguém... eu... argh...! – Sachi solta um novo gemido de dor quando o professor a puxa pelos cabelos acima do chão ao ver que sua resposta seria negativa de novo. Ela começa a ofegar e chorar novamente, suas unhas se enterrando no antebraço do professor enquanto a outra mão empurra o rosto dele para longe sem sucesso. – Não posso deixar... A última vez que eu fui... sssss... Medrosa...! pessoas se machucaram... e não... não... voltaram...!}

Medium une as sobrancelhas, irritado. Mas em vez de agredi-la de qualquer outra forma, como Shouta espera dele depois de sua ameaça, o homem joga Sachi de volta ao chão, largando seus cabelos. Sachi cai de joelhos aos soluços, deslocando suas mãos ao coro cabeludo sensível.

{- Se ela não ceder com você, paramos por aqui. – diz o professor, mas não é para Sachi. Medium está falando com a mulher que se aproxima por trás dele com seu chapéu de bruxa e cinturão de bonecos de palha. – Tente quebrá-la, Voodoo Doll.}

A professora da 1-B? Shouta vê Medium esticar a mão para Voodoo Doll, mas só entende o que acontece quando a mesma pega algo dali e usa para amarrar em um dos bonecos marcados de vermelho que acaba de sacar do cinto. Um fio de cabelo. Shouta ouvira falar da habilidade daquela professora. E se é como disseram, sua habilidade é algo a se temer. Sachi encara a professora com olhos confusos e suplicantes, é óbvio o quanto está abalada, apesar de ser tão teimosa. À primeira vista, nada se altera. Mas aquele fio de cabelo amarrado no boneco de palha se torna sua sentença.

{- Minha querida, isso é apenas um teste. Você não precisa se preocupar conosco. Mesmo que você nos machuque, temos uma ótima enfermeira para cuidar de nós. Não sabe? A Recovery Girl é incrível. – apesar de sua voz ser tranquila, sua expressão é bastante preocupada. – Não queremos que você fique sofrendo. Pode se deixar levar dessa vez.

\- Eu não posso! Eu não -! – Sachi esbraveja, frustrada por ninguém acreditar nela, porém ela mesma se interrompe quando percebe que suas mãos não querem se mover. – O que...? O que você é isso...?!

\- Eu prendi você. Assim posso te convencer melhor. – a resposta é simples, mas é recebida por Sachi com súbito terror.

\- M-me solta! Eu não gosto... Eu não quero ficar presa, me solta!}

Sachi soa como se aquela parte fosse muito pior do que apanhar. Seus olhos estão arregalados e as lágrimas não param de escorrer. Voodoo Doll encosta o boneco em uma das bochechas, sem vacilar diante daquelas súplicas.

{- Foi o que elas fizeram com você? – mais uma pergunta simples, mas que parece acionar Sachi como um gatilho. Shouta não entende como a professora consegue encontrar o ponto fraco dela tão rápido.

\- ME SOLTA, EU NÃO CONSIGO RESPIRAR! EU TE IMPLORO, ME SOLTA! – Sachi grita com a voz arranhada, seguida de uma respiração pesada. – EU NÃO CONSIGO... POR FAVOR...!

\- Não é verdade, você consegue respirar. – Voodoo Doll a explica como se Sachi fosse uma criança pequena. Ela assiste a garota puxar o ar com violência por alguns segundos e então volta a falar, sombria. - _**Agora**_ você não consegue mais.}

E com a ponta dos dedos, a mulher começa a pressionar o pescoço do pequeno boneco de palha. De repente, o som alto da respiração desesperada de Sachi é cortado, como se alguém lhe tapasse a boca.

O próprio Shouta arregala os olhos quando vê que Voodoo Doll está sufocando Sachi de propósito. Apenas assistir lhe dá impressão de também não conseguir respirar. O rapaz cobre os lábios com as costas das mãos, o coração acelerando em ver o pânico nos olhos de Sachi enquanto seu rosto fica cada vez mais vermelho.

{- Liberte seu poder. – a voz da professora é quase um sopro.}

Passando para o roxo agora. E Sachi aperta os olhos. É como se ainda assim ela tentasse se segurar, mas com os poucos segundos de consciência que tem é praticamente impossível.

 _É_ impossível.

Num último instante, Sachi reabre os olhos. Porém estes estão turvos e provavelmente apenas a câmera captura aquela imagem. Voodoo Doll não tem tempo de vê-la voltar a si, ou de reagir. Shouta assiste atônito quando ela se curva, seguida de Medium, ambos agarrando suas cabeças com gemidos doloridos e surpresos. O boneco cai no chão por aquele momento de distração e isso é o bastante para liberar Sachi e ela poder enfim voltar a respirar e a se mexer. Mas tudo que ela parece ser capaz de sentir é dor, assim como os professores.

Os gemidos não demoram a se transformar em gritos. Gritos que rasgam o silêncio da arena, como se seus donos estivessem de fato sendo rasgados membro a membro.

{- O... QUE É...?! – Medium grita, mas são as únicas palavras que conseguem fazer sentido. O resto é desconexo conforme ele se joga no chão ao lado da mulher e a garota mais a frente.

\- EU NÃO CONSIGO PARAR...! EU NÃO CONSIGO FAZER PARAR...! – a voz estridente de Sachi se mistura à sinfonia de sofrimento que ocorre na arena.}

Shouta está paralisado. A própria garganta fecha e ouvir àqueles urros de dor o fazem tencionar todo o seu corpo. Mais gritos se juntam àquele pesadelo, e quando a câmera se afasta - Marbles e Firefly também estão caídos, agonizando. Aquele som é horrível. Nunca, fosse em filmes, jogos ou animes, ouvira algo tão perturbador e real naquele nível. Ele não consegue entender como de um segundo para o outro, todos começam a agonizar daquele jeito, inclusive Sachi.

[ _\- ...B-bom, eu meio que... faço a cabeça das pessoas... doerem..._ ]

Shouta se lembra do que a garota dissera antes com um arrepio gelado que lhe atravessa a espinha. Sua individualidade causa dor, mas aquilo parece... _tortura_. " _Era por isso que ela não queria responder o Zashi! ...E eu brinquei com ela sem ter idéia..._ ", Shouta recorda, sentindo a culpa amargar sua boca.

Aquilo é muito mais do que Shouta poderia imaginar. Mas se Sachi não sabe parar, como parar uma habilidade dessas?! E é quando Shouta encaixa mais uma peça: a pergunta não é como, mas _quem._ Ao se dar conta disso, Shouta compreende a razão de estar ali.

\- E-eu entendi, senhor. Pode parar o vídeo agora. - sua boca se abre, mas a voz sai rouca, falhada. E mesmo pedindo, ele não consegue desviar o olhar da cena.

\- Está quase acabando. – o Diretor responde seco, não acatando a vontade de Shouta. O rapaz se questiona o que mais precisa ver, mas se cala. Comparado àquele caos, qualquer gritaria de Hizashi soaria como o canto de anjos. Na verdade, é a primeira vez que sente falta da voz esganiçada do amigo.

Quando Shouta está prestes a tapar os ouvidos na esperança de abafar aquele som grotesco, algo novo acontece. Sachi, antes ajoelhada no chão, curvada sobre si, subitamente tem um espasmo. Então outro. E mais outro. E mais vários, que sacodem seu corpo violentamente até ela tombar no chão de lado e continuar se debatendo como um peixe fora d'água. Ela já não grita mais. E Shouta não sabe em que momento ele começa a ofegar.

 _Uma convulsão_.

Shouta aperta os braços da cadeira, desejando que aquele vídeo chegasse ao fim logo, como o Diretor dissera. Então era assim que tudo terminava. Quando finalmente seu corpo parava de se sacudir e sua mente se desligava, a individualidade de Sachi não podia prejudicar mais ninguém. Shouta vê isso acontecer. Aos poucos, os espasmos do corpo de Sachi diminuem. Diminuem até parar. Como consequência, os professores dentro da arena enfim param de sentir dor.

Os gritos param, dando lugar a um silêncio tão perturbador quanto. Ninguém mais se move. A câmera sobrevoa os corpos um a um, tentando captar alguma respiração. E Nedzu pressiona o _stop_.

O silêncio que também toma conta da sala por alguns segundos faz com que Shouta ouça o pulsar do próprio sangue nos ouvidos. Só assim ele percebe o quanto seu coração salta dentro do peito ou como sua respiração está entrecortada. Nedzu vira o monitor de volta para si sem nada dizer, aguardando o tempo necessário para Shouta se recuperar.

\- _**Estão todos bem agora, Aizawa, inclusive a garota. Pode relaxar.**_ – apesar de suas palavras, o próprio Lucis tem os braços cruzados talvez com força demais, dando a impressão de que mesmo ele não sai ileso daquela experiência. – _**Já acabou.**_

Shouta não tem certeza se o que o homem-urso diz é apenas para ele, porém o rapaz percebe a razão de tê-lo dito. Shouta se vê projetado para frente, muito próximo à mesa do Diretor. Talvez tenha se aproximado do monitor sem se dar conta quando as coisas começaram a ficar mais violentas. Inconscientemente, por volta do final, ele também acionara sua individualidade, pois seus cabelos estão erguidos e seus olhos estão ardendo.

Shouta percebe todas essas reações como se tivesse levado um choque. Ao mesmo tempo, ele se joga contra o espaldar da cadeira, puxa o máximo de ar que consegue e fecha os olhos, seus cabelos caindo de volta aos ombros. Com os dedos médio e polegar, ele coça os olhos ardidos e solta o ar devagar - o cotovelo se apoia no braço da cadeira de novo.

\- Senhor, o que fizeram foi horrível... Foi... covardia. - Shouta cospe as palavras, num tom desgastado e irritado, ainda coçando os olhos. Nedzu suspira, pois já havia ouvido aquelas palavras algumas vezes antes de Shouta dizê-las.

Há mais um longo silêncio, como se Nedzu buscasse a melhor forma de contar o que está prestes a contar, de forma direta, mas clara.

\- ...Foi também necessário. E vou explicar por quê. - Nedzu começa, e Shouta arrisca abrir os olhos úmidos para encará-lo. Se mantém na mesma posição, com exceção da mão que deixa cair sobre seu colo. – No ano passado, isso que você acabou de ver aconteceu dentro da escola que Nishiwara-chan estudava. Cinco colegas de classe foram atingidas quando seu poder se manifestou, e foram hospitalizadas, junto dela. Foi então aberta uma investigação para determinar se o ocorrido foi proposital ou acidental, e se Nishiwara-chan deve ou não ser punida pelo que fez. Obviamente, as famílias das vítimas acreditam que sim, ela deve ser punida. Mas Nishiwara-chan alega que só perdeu o controle naquela ocasião por legítima defesa. Sua versão é a de que vinha sofrendo calada na mão das cinco jovens havia algum tempo, e que naquele dia as coisas ficaram mais sérias. Até agora não chegaram a uma decisão final, e o processo vem se arrastando. Nishiwara-chan foi expulsa da escola e responde o processo em liberdade provisória agora.

Shouta franze o cenho conforme o coração vai reencontrando o próprio ritmo e ele acompanha a história que cada vez mais parece ter sido tirada de alguma série de televisão.

\- Então ela sofria bullying e agora é palavra dela contra a dessas cinco garotas. - ele comenta, não gostando do rumo daquele assunto. Nedzu desloca uma das patas à nuca, massageando o local com um ar reflexivo.

\- Para dizer a verdade, é a palavra de Nishiwara-chan contra palavra nenhuma. ...Porque as meninas ainda não acordaram.

Os lábios de Shouta entreabrem, mas ele sequer sabe o que dizer com tanta coisa passando por sua mente. A cada minuto que passa, a história piora. Ele crispa os lábios de volta e Nedzu continua.

\- Explicando de maneira bem simples: quando as cinco foram atingidas, sentiram tanta dor que seus corpos entraram em choque. Esse choque culminou em um coma. Não se sabe quando ou _se_ essas meninas irão se recuperar.

\- Mas... - os olhos de Shouta se deslocam sem um objetivo fixo enquanto ele organiza as informações. - Como essas garotas podem estar em coma até agora, se todos os professores ficaram bem? Se a Nishiwara está bem?

\- _**No caso de Nishiwara, seu corpo, apesar de sentir os mesmos efeitos que suas vítimas, é biologicamente preparado para aguentar a sobrecarga que ele mesmo causa. E no caso de sua individualidade... É uma questão de força. Imagine como se fosse uma explosão, e que dessa vez a explosão não foi tão destrutiva quanto a do ano passado.**_ \- é Lucis quem responde, gesticulando com uma das mãos de forma didática. A analogia ajuda. - _**Mas como não há outras testemunhas, é difícil dizer se foi realmente uso acidental de sua individualidade ou se foi premeditado. Vingança pelo bullying que ela sofria, de acordo com as autoridades. E como nessa ocasião a "bomba" foi mais danosa, a teoria de que Nishiwara tentou se vingar se tornou bastante popular.**_

\- O que nos leva à razão de eu ter obrigado a Nishiwara-chan a enfrentar seus professores. - Nedzu aproveita a deixa para se encaixar na conversa antes que Shouta expresse qualquer opinião. - Se provado ter sido proposital, essa ocorrência pode fazer Nishiwara-chan ser condenada. A extensão da pena não é clara, mas... cinco menores de idade, mais de seis meses desde o incidente e nenhuma delas acordou, é... É bem grave. E as famílias têm pressa em punir um culpado. Estão apelando para que o caso vá a júri popular.

Shouta nega com a cabeça à medida que escuta aquela última parte. Não é preciso ser nenhum gênio para entender que se o processo for a júri popular, Sachi não terá nenhuma chance. A opinião pública pode ser bem severa e muitas vezes agir de acordo com a idéia "preto no branco", desconsiderando completamente todas as nuances no meio.

\- Ela será destruída. - a frase é curta, mas todos estão de acordo que aquelas três palavras resumem de forma precisa tudo que eles sabem que pode acontecer. Lucis volta a cruzar os braços e Nedzu sorri em triste concordância.

\- Os pais de Nishiwara-chan pensam o mesmo. Por isso entraram em contato. Afinal, as escolas de ensino básico acham arriscado demais aceitá-la e sequer a deixaram fazer os exames de admissão. Seus pais não conseguiram matriculá-la em lugar algum. Isso é ainda pior para sua imagem. - o sorriso de Nedzu se torna um pouco culpado. - Eles vieram e garantiram que sua filha é a jovem mais doce que eles conhecem, e que ela jamais usou sua individualidade por vontade própria, na intenção de ferir alguém muito menos. Que esse acidente a deixou arrasada, que ela se culpa o tempo todo, mesmo que não tenha sido, de fato, culpa dela. Mas os pais são assim, fazem de tudo para proteger seus filhos, e por isso... Eu precisava testá-la, a Nishiwara-chan. Não apenas ver com meus próprios olhos o que ela é capaz de fazer, mas conhecê-la, o mínimo que fosse. Eu não me arrependo, mesmo sabendo que pegamos pesado. Porque a menina que eu vejo nesse vídeo se preocupa mais com a segurança do próximo do que com a própria. Isso conta, e muito. E eu te faço a mesma pergunta que fiz à Medium e aos outros: a garota que _você_ viu se parece com alguém que usaria sua individualidade de maneira tão irresponsável? Ferir de propósito outras pessoas a ponto de criar para si um problema desse tamanho?

A primeira resposta de Shouta é um suspiro frustrado, pois aquela pergunta é capciosa. Afinal aparências enganam e é impossível conhecer alguém em apenas algumas horas de convivência e um vídeo de quase cinco minutos. Sachi pode não ter feito de propósito. Ou pode ter tentado assustar as garotas e perdeu o controle no processo. Ou pode até mesmo ser uma excelente atriz e estar enganando a todos com o papel de menina sofrida. São inúmeras as possibilidades, e Shouta sabe que não tem informação suficiente para dizer com quem Sachi se parece ou não. Mas ele também não consegue deixar de lado as cenas que vira no vídeo. Seu estômago se revira ao sequer cogitar que as súplicas, os choros e a determinação em se controlar pudessem ser mentira. Ninguém pode ser tão boa atriz. Apesar de a lógica sempre o mandar desconfiar, daquela vez Shouta quer seguir seus instintos. E seus instintos gritam que a novata é inocente.

\- Não a conheço bem o suficiente pra saber se o que ela diz é verdade ou não, mas ela me pareceu bem aterrorizada com a idéia de machucar os outros... Quer dizer, ela pediu perdão à Firefly-sensei quando a derrubou, sendo que ela só estava se defendendo. – o rapaz diz enfim, evitando uma resposta direta.

\- Sim. Por conta disso e outras particularidades, eu acreditei na versão de Nishiwara-chan e decidi tentar ajudar. Ser admitida em uma escola será bom para ela, melhor ainda sendo uma escola de heróis, onde ela poderá aprender a controlar e usar seus poderes sem o mesmo risco que corre hoje em dia. Mas também preciso garantir a segurança de todos e evitar que sua individualidade se manifeste involuntariamente. ...É onde _**você**_ entra. – Nedzu junta as patinhas sobre a mesa e se curva de leve sobre esta, seus pequenos olhos pretos brilham com convicção. Shouta já sabe o que está por vir. – Você pode apagar outras individualidades, basta olhar para a pessoa. Portanto, o favor que quero lhe pedir, em nome de toda a escola, é o de acompanhar Nishiwara-chan no seu dia a dia. Durante a aula já foi arranjado que ela esteja em seu campo de visão, nenhum mistério aí. E já foi falado com ela sobre você, então ela está aguardando uma resposta. A questão é mais sobre acompanhá-la o resto do tempo.

\- Como uma babá...? – Shouta pergunta, um tanto incomodado com a idéia de precisar seguir uma pessoa completamente estranha por todos os cantos da escola. Isso o faria parecer um _stalker_? Nedzu abafa um riso simpático.

\- Como um _herói_. – o Diretor corrige. - Quero que me ajude a salvar essa menina de ser condenada e trancafiada por, quem sabe, a vida inteira. Considere como... seu primeiro estágio, que tal? O que me diz, Aizawa-kun?

 _Como um herói_. Shouta pára para refletir sobre aquela palavra e no que ela representa. No peso que ela carrega e o peso que Shouta terá de carregar no momento que aceitar ser o herói de alguém. Ou nas consequências de recusar tamanha responsabilidade, pois, como dissera ao chegar naquela sala, o rapaz é apenas um aluno do primeiro ano. Nunca imaginaria que as coisas ficariam tão sérias tão cedo. De qualquer forma, e apenas então ele se dá conta, independente da decisão que tomar, sua vida já estava predestinada a se virar do avesso no momento em que conhecera Nishiwara Sachi.

Shouta respira fundo, fecha os olhos, cruza os braços e repassa todas as informações que obteve. Repassa todas as cenas vistas. Repassa _tudo o_ que foi ouvido. Põe na balança os prós e contras, considera suas opções. O mais importante: ele não tem pressa, pois leva a sério toda aquela situação. O destino de alguém está em suas mãos e esta é uma sensação sufocante. Mas como aspirante a herói, precisa começar a se acostumar a ter pessoas contando com ele.

\- ...Bom... – ele abre os olhos e quebra o silêncio da sala, que parece ter perdurado por uma vida inteira. Enfim está pronto para dar sua resposta.


End file.
